Hope a Virtue? I Think Not!
by mark my words
Summary: sequeal to But I Am Your Sister,the war is beginning and James and Sirius are being drafted. Will the war end soon, and will James and Sirius ever be able to return home? Review! Updated chapter 7 please reread it.
1. A Draft Beginning

**Hope a Virtue? I Think Not!**

**By: mark my words**

**Hey! I'm back again. Thanks for all of my wonderful reviews for But I Am Your Sister! I can't believe I finished it. My first finished fan fic, sigh.**

**For people who just started reading this fic, I'd suggest you go back and read the first one to this as it will make much more sense. **

**Here's the sequel. Couldn't think that good of a title since I don't really know where I want to go with this story. Here goes, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

**A Draft Beginning . . .**

-

_Recap_

_December 22, James and Lily were married. Following them a few months later on April 16, Sirius and Hermione were married as well. The four of them all lived in Potter Mansion._

_Sirius and James went to Auror training and, Lily and Hermione decided to become Healers._

_During Lily's and James's one year anniversary Lily admitted to everyone that she was pregnant. Two months later Hermione told everyone that she to was pregnant but with twins._

_On July 31st Lily gave birth to Harry James Potter. September 28th Hermione gave birth to her twins Remus Sirius Black and Anna Lily Black._

_Harry looked just like his father, but with his mother's emerald green eyes. Hermione noticed with the comparison of James and Harry right in front of her and next to each other that they looked exactly the same. Anna looked just like her grandmother with the same curly, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes like her grandmother and had the same facial features as her mother and grandmother. Remus had black locks that framed his face and his bright blue eyes. He looked just like his father with the similar smirk of mischief to add to it. _

_When Harry had been four Lily had given birth to twins as well. She had a boy named Jacob Michel (after her father) Potter and Hailey Mia Potter. Jacob and Hailey both had their mother's red hair but Jacob had his father's hazel eyes and Hailey had her mother's and her brother's emerald green eyes._

_When Harry, Remus, and Anna were seven years old and Jacob and Hailey were two years old, the news that swept the wizarding world appeared one summer morning._

_Hermione was four months pregnant during that time. As she picked up the Dailey Prophet dread filled the pit of her stomach as she gazed at the title._

"_Oh my god," she whispered after reading some more of the Prophet. Her hand that had been clutching her coffee cup fell to the floor with a crack as that same hand moved to her stomach clutching it._

_It was still early in the morning so the kids were still asleep. James and Sirius who had been getting ready for work stopped talking as they turned to Hermione. _

_Lily turned around from the sink, "What is it?"_

_James looked up, "Mia, what is it?'_

_Hermione didn't answer them and looked up with dread and disbelief in her eyes. In a monotone voice she began reading aloud from the Prophet. "Dear readers, this editor is sad to say that due to the ever increasing deaths from Aurors due to Death Eater attacks that there will be a draft. All men from the ages of seventeen to fifty are to report to the ministry in two days, on the exact day of August 11."_

_The prophet dropped from her hands and onto the floor as Hermione turned and left the room. There where all could see were the huge, bolded letters _**DRAFT!**

_End Recap_

-

Hermione blindly made her way to where the children were still sleeping. She quietly opened the door to Hailey's and Jacob's room. Both two year olds were still in a crib and were sleeping soundly not knowing or going to be able to understand the horrors that was going to occur.

Gently closing the door she made her way to Harry and Remus's room. Remus who used to share a room with his sister demanded to share a room with Harry, another boy, instead of his sister. Quietly opening the door she met the sight of two sleeping raven haired boys.

Moving to the last door she opened it and saw Anna also still asleep. Tears filled her eyes as she closed the door leaning against it holding her stomach.

'What about little, it here?' Hermione questioned herself as she looked down at her four month pregnant stomach. Sirius wouldn't even be here for the birth of his own child.

She slide down to the floor tears consuming her line of vision. She buried her head into her lap as tears of realization pasted through her eyes.

The same word kept echoing through her ears, draft . . . draft . . . draft . . . Not only would her husband be gone but her brother. She was soon full out crying knowing she was being selfish only thinking about how she felt, but she couldn't help it. Not only was she stuck here unable to help in any way, Sirius and James would leave to go fight and might, even die? Tears fell down more rapidly as the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs filled her eardrums.

Sirius appeared looking completely drained. He took in the sight of his sobbing wife next to his daughter's bedroom door and he felt himself tear up as well. His daughter . . . and his son, he thought with dread. Who knew when he'd be able to see them again and then he looked down as his wife again, his unborn child. Sirius felt his heart clench even more with agony and misery. Then of course there was his wife, his one true love. He couldn't leave her alone pregnant, with two other children.

Without another thought he crossed the hall and pulled his wife against his chest holding her. Standing up he lead his wife to their bedroom across the hall. Gently closing the door he helped his wife sit down on the bed as she still was crying.

Sirius sat down next to Hermione pulling her into a hug. However he didn't know what to say. How to comfort her? He buried his face into her hair breathing in her sweet scent. Hermione's sobbing soon subsided as she rested her head on Sirius's chest. They were both still lying down on the bed in one of the master bedrooms in the house.

"I don't know what I'll do with out you?" Hermione whispered against his chest as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I love you so much."

Sirius pulled her even closer to him. "Don't say things like that," he murmured his heart breaking by her every word.

Tears began falling down from her eyes. "I don't want to go on with out you, I'm afraid," she whimpered out. "I don't want to wonder every day if you're still alive and be able to come home to me," she silently cried out.

Sirius remained silent, that ever haunting thought that he might die. Before his seventh year at Hogwarts Sirius like others had feared death during this time of war, but now he knew what he was afraid of even more and that was the unexpected.

It just took people by surprise turning there lives inside out. He shuddered at the thought as he drew his wife even closer to him wanting her body warmth. The want and need to remember her just as she was right now, right here next to him. He greatly feared that he might not come back to see it and have it all again. The sudden desperation of that only just two days ago he felt like the happiest man alive with a beautiful wife, great friends, and wonderful children. And here he was now lying down next to his wife trying to cherish the small amount of time he had left with her.

-

"Oh my god," Lily murmured grasping the table to steady herself from falling. Pulling out a chair she collapsed in it.

James had grabbed the paper off the floor and was still staring at it hoping he'd need a new prescription for his glasses and this all wasn't real. However, one glance at his wife proved it was real. The nightmare of this war was just beginning.

James crumpled the paper in his hands closing his eyes in frustration trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. His shoulders sagged as the paper dropped from his grasp and onto the floor.

"James," Lily whispered looking up tears in her eyes.

James opened his eyes, "Lily, I . . ." he started but couldn't find any words to explain, to come up with a solution.

"Oh James," Lily whispered wrapping her arms around his waist taking in shaky gulps of air. James returned his wife's embrace holding onto her. "James, what are we going to do?" Lily asked looking up.

James looked back down his eyes hollow pits of misery and sadness. "I don't know," he whispered, "I don't know . . ."

The tears Lily had tried to keep in started to fall out. Pulling away from James she turned around giving him her back as one hand wrapped itself around her stomach and the other went to her head as she looked down as tears began falling.

James reached out and gently pulling his wife toward him wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went to his neck as they held each other in that position slowly counting the hours that they had left together.

-

Anna opened her eyes as her mom closed the door. For seven years old Anna was quite bright, like both her parents. Like her mother she spent most of her time with a book, reading with a thirst of knowledge pasted down by her mother.

She quietly listened by the door and heard her mother crying. 'Why is mom crying?' she questioned herself quietly. A few minutes later she heard the slow, heavy footsteps of her dad. Standing up, ready to jump back onto her bed if need she listened carefully outside the door. However she didn't have much to listen to as the sound of crying thinned out.

A few moments later she cautiously opened her door to be met with an empty hallway. Her hazel eyes looked around every corner before quietly closing the door again.

-

"What are we going to do about little . . . it?" Hermione asked.

She felt Sirius's arms tighten around her as she felt his desperation that he'd miss the birth of his child. He remained quiet as tears fell down his eyes.

Hermione turned around and gently with her thumb wiped them away. "If it's a boy," she whispered. "I want to name him Sirius Jr."

A small grin made its way across Sirius's face at that thought. "I don't know about that," he murmured. "I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl."

"Well, if it's a girl what would you want to name her?" Hermione asked her fingers tracing circles around his hand.

Sirius was quiet in thought. "Natalie," he said. "I'd want to name her Natalie."

"Natalie it is," Hermione murmured.

-

Awhile later both couples were found in the kitchen. James and Sirius were excused from work the next two days to spend whatever time they had left with their families and Lily and Hermione had stopped working to take care of the kids.

While James, Sirius, and Lily held full cups of coffee in their hands, Hermione was cradling a glass of tea.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked breaking the silence gazing up with her blood stained eyes from tears.

"What choice do we have?" Sirius whispered.

"We'll just have to leave," James murmured glancing up the staircase where his children and his niece and nephew were still sleeping. Pain washed through him. Pain that he wouldn't be here to see his children grow up, pain that he was going to war, and the pain that he might not come back . . .

-

"Wake up," Anna hissed shaking Remus before moving to Harry.

"What do you want?" Remus growled out at her. Harry turned around giving her a glare threw a pillow at her.

"It's only just six," Harry muttered turning around putting his back to his cousin.

"Come on," Anna pleaded. "Get up!" she demanded.

"Go away," Remus groaned out.

"She's your sister," Harry said. "Get her out," he said sending a glare in Remus's direction.

"Something's wrong with mom," Anna said. "She was crying."

"Well, don't you remember what Uncle James said," Remus said sitting up in bed. "He said mom would be extra emotional since she was having a baby."

"Yeah, remember what your mom did to dad then," Harry said from across the room laughing at the memory.

"Chased him around with the wooden cooking spoon, giving him good wiping with it," Anna said smiling. But then her smile disappeared. "But it's different now, so come on."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked getting out of bed.

"Doing what all kids would do when a secret is being kept from them," Anna said smiling.

"Go listen in on their conversations," Harry smirked.

-

"This may sound strange but did they ever you know, have one . . ." Lily asked glancing up at Hermione.

"No, never," she replied quietly. "There was never any draft."

"Draft!" a voice shrieked.

All four adults turned around and there at the bottom of the steps were Anna, Remus, and Harry. Remus and Harry who probably didn't fully understand what it meant by draft were glancing at the adults curiously, while Anna who had read that word in some of her books understood what was going on, wore an expression of utter betrayal.

"Y-you can't go!" Anna said stomping her foot down looking at the guilty faces of her aunt and uncle, to the expressionless face of her mother, and to her father's heartbroken face.

"You can't!" she shrieked tears in her eyes.

"Anna," Sirius said standing up.

"NO," she yelled turning around and running off.

Sirius looked down a tear falling out of his eye from his daughter's reaction sat back down in defeat.

"Mommy, what's a draft?" Harry asked.

"Why'd it make Anna so upset?" Remus asked.

Lily glanced at James before responding to her son. "Harry, sweetheart you both know how there's a war going on, right?" she asked.

After getting two nods from the boys she continued. "Well a draft is when, men are supposed to go fight for their side."

"But, aren't daddy and Uncle Sirius already fighting?"

"Um . . . yes, yes they are, but . . ."

"This kind of fighting Harry would mean um . . . that you're daddy and Uncle Sirius wouldn't come home at night. We wouldn't know when they'd come in anyway and they'd have to keep fighting until one side wins," Hermione said trying to explain the tricky plots of the war to her seven year old nephew.

"You mean daddy wouldn't come back home?" Remus asked in a whisper.

"Not until the war is over," Lily answered.

"What happens if he dies?" Remus asked.

Lily blinked twice at him before turning to Hermione. Hermione glanced over at Sirius who had his head buried in his hands trying desperately not to meet the confused gaze of his son.

"Um," Hermione said gulping. "Remus, I think you'd know what would happen," Hermione said as gently as she could.

Remus scowled at the given answer, obviously not pleased.

"That means daddy's leaving?" Harry whispered looking up with tears in his emerald green eyes.

James stood up from the table and reached out and picked his son up giving him a tight embrace. The few he might have left to give him. Harry hugged his father back burying his head in the crook of his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. James sat back down at the table face buried in his son's hair as Lily reached out and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

Remus looked at his dad who helped his mother up and Hermione gently taking Remus's hand moved them out of the kitchen and into the den.

Sirius helped Hermione get settled back on the couch before Remus jumped on top of him. Much in the same way as James, Sirius hugged his son tears spilling from his eyes.

"I love you kiddo," Sirius whispered.

"I love you too dad."

Hermione smiled and slowly lifted herself and her big stomach and moved outside to the Quidditch pitch where she knew Anna would be.

-

"Anna," Hermione called once finding her daughter sulking on one of the Quidditch benches. "Anna, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Anna cried out. "Daddy's going away and . . . and it's like you don't even care!" she wailed out.

"Oh Anna," Hermione tusked gently as she brought her daughter into her arms as she cried.

"Anna, you don't even know how upset and sad I am that your dad is going," Hermione said pulling away from her daughter.

Anna looked up to see tears in her mother's eyes. "Your daddy and your uncle are both going and there's nothing I can do. Do you know even how much it hurts that I'm still a fully qualified witch, but I still can't do anything! It hurts even more that my husband and brother are being sent off to war. Of course Anna I care, I care a lot."

"I don't want daddy to go. It's not fair," Anna pouted looking away gloomily.

"Sweetheart, you're father is trying to do all he can so you, you're brother, you're cousins, and you're little baby sibling can grow up safe."

"But what if he dies? Then I won't see him ever, ever again!"

"Is that what you're afraid of Anna? That you won't see you're dad again?"

All Anna could do was nod miserably as she glanced up at her mother's disappointed face.

"I thought I had taught you to always hope for the better?" Hermione said looking down at her daughter.

"What if hoping isn't enough?"

"Well, for now it's all we can do," Hermione said standing up once again. "Now, I think you hurt your daddy's feelings, so why don't we go back into the house?" she said.

Anna nodded as she got up and led the way back inside the house.

As Hermione walked in she saw Remus still in his father's arms both hugging as if their life depended on it. 'Cruel irony,' Hermione thought gloomily.

Sirius turned around at the sound of a door closing. Gently putting Remus back down, he turned and faced his daughter.

Anna looked up at her father staring at him before she ran into his arms. Sirius caught her lifting her up into the air hugging her close.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry," Anna kept whispering.

Sirius looked down into his daughter's hazel eyes. "Chin up kiddo, it'll all be over soon."

-

Those two days passed by so quickly that before anyone knew it, or was ready it was time to say goodbye.

James reached out and hugged both Remus and Anna telling them both to watch each other's backs. Both children hugged their uncle whispering I love you to him.

James turned around and reached out for his sister. Being careful of her stomach he gave her a tight embrace. "Oh James," Hermione whispered holding onto her own twin tightly.

"Watch over everyone sis. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered. Looking up meeting his eyes she gave him a small smile. "You make sure you both come home to us, or I swear I'll go to hell and back to yell at you."

James gave a small smile giving her another hug before moving away.

Sirius reached out and gave Jacob and Hailey small kisses on their foreheads. They were too young to understand anything that was going on, but they were his niece and nephew and he loved them after all.

"Bye Uncle Sirius," Harry said as he reached out and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Bye Harry," Sirius said hugging the small seven year old, who so young understood so much. "You and Remus will be the men of the house now, so take care of you're siblings and your mothers. You all need each other's support and love."

"I promise," Harry whispered as he was put back down onto the floor.

"Bye Lils," Sirius whispered as he hugged Lily who had become like a sister for him over his years in Hogwarts and when they each married one of the Potter twins.

"Bye Sirius, you take care now," Lily quietly said looking up with a sad smile.

He turned around and saw his own pair of twins standing in front of him each with depressed looks on their faces.

Bending down to their level he gave them a hug. "Take care of each other," he whispered. "I love you two so much, never forget that. And when you're little brother or sister comes, you give your mom some help that I won't be able to give her, okay."

"Okay," they both whispered.

James as well kissed Jacob and Hailey's foreheads not wanting to wake them but not being able to leave if he didn't say anything.

"Bye you two, you're dad's loves you," he whispered before turning around and picking his eldest son up.

"You're not going to forget about us are you?" Harry asked.

"Never," James whispered.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too," James whispered before finally putting Harry down.

He knew before that Harry had grown up without a mom or a dad. But now at least he'd be able to grow up with his mother.

James cautiously turned around and faced his wife. Lily stood there watching him before taking a step towards him waiting.

James reached out and pulled her closer. As man and wife held onto each other Lily reached out and whispered into James's ear, "I love you James Potter. And you better come back home to me," she whispered tears coming down her eyes as she did so.

"I love you too Lily, so much," James whispered bending down and giving his wife a kiss. It was short and wet, but filled with love and promise and for now that was enough.

Sirius turned around and met Hermione's eye. As he stepped closer, Hermione reached out and pulled him into an embrace. "Natalie and I will be waiting here for you," she whispered.

Sirius pulled back looking his wife straight in the eye, "It's a girl?"

"It's a girl," Hermione repeated.

"A baby girl," Sirius repeated into her ear as he hugged her again.

He took in a few shaky breathes making sure that next time he pulled away that he'd be able to leave.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

'Screw leaving,' Sirius thought desperately.

"I love you too," he whispered, pulling away slightly and giving her a kiss. It was short but filled with passion and love.

Finally pulling himself away Sirius turned and faced James who stood waiting next to Lily. Looking down he finally let go of his wife and walked to the front door next to Sirius. As both men walked out the whole family ran out to the front door watching. As they both got to the gate they glanced back once more before they both apparated away. Out of the mansion, and out of their lives.

**Finished with the first chapter of my sequel! Where are the fireworks? Oh well, review, review, review! Tell me what you think. What should happen next? **


	2. Coping It Alone

**Chapter Two**

**Coping It Alone**

_Recap_

_Sirius turned around and met Hermione's eye. As he stepped closer, Hermione reached out and pulled him into an embrace. "Natalie and I will be waiting here for you," she whispered._

_Sirius pulled back looking his wife straight in the eye, "It's a girl?"_

"_It's a girl," Hermione repeated._

"_A baby girl," Sirius repeated into her ear as he hugged her again._

_He took in a few shaky breathes making sure that next time he pulled away that he'd be able to leave._

"_I love you," Hermione whispered._

'_Screw leaving,' Sirius thought desperately._

"_I love you too," he whispered, pulling away slightly and giving her a kiss. It was short but filled with passion and love._

_Finally pulling himself away Sirius turned and faced James who stood waiting next to Lily. Looking down he finally let go of his wife and walked to the front door next to Sirius. As both men walked out the whole family ran out to the front door watching. As they both got to the gate they glanced back once more before they both apparated away. Out of the mansion, and out of their lives._

_End Recap_

The next few months seemed to drag on forever for both groups. The days after the two fathers had left Anna, Remus, and Harry seemed to have stopped talking whatsoever. They spent most of their time locked up in their bedrooms. Jacob and Hailey as if sensing the distress of the family seemed to have stopped crying and bugging their siblings for extra attention.

However both spouses had an even harder time coping. However, after two days of depression in the house, Lily stepped up and began turning life as normal as could be.

Hermione followed Lily's example in their normal daily activities. However away from the eyes of her children and the use of magic she was a wreck. Sleeping so sparsely during the evenings and not eating correctly, Lily soon began fearing that Hermione might lose her baby.

"Mia?" Lily called one September morning. Anna, Remus, and Harry had started Muggle School again, in entering the third grade. Since Lily grew up as a muggle and Hermione was raised as one, both wanted their own children to have a taste of the muggle life, and the muggle type of education. That same year Jacob and Hailey would be starting their first year in Pre-K. August 25 Jacob and Hailey turned three as the new trio started third grade.

Jacob and Hailey didn't understand what was going on but they knew something bad when their mom had told them that their daddy would be gone for awhile. Not knowing the evils and darkness in their world, they went to and from school quite happily seeing nothing wrong at school, meaning nothing would be wrong anywhere.

Remus and Harry remembering their promises stepped up as the men of the house. Every time Remus saw his mom over taking things he'd go demand that she go rest for the baby's sake as she was now five months along and almost there. Harry helped his mom by watching his younger brother and sister and telling them stories about their dad so they wouldn't forget him. Anna stepped up in making sure Remus and Harry kept up with school, helping her mom and her aunt with dinner and cleaning, becoming an overall helper in the family.

Anna loved her father, and her Uncle James had commented quite a few times to bug her mother that Anna was a one and only daddy's girl.

"Mia, I'm worried about you," Lily said patting her friend's hand.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked clearly seeing nothing wrong with the way things had been going.

"I'm worried about the baby's sake. You're not healthy. You need to calm down and rest."

Hermione turned her head and nodded.

"If you don't, you know there's a chance that you'll lose the baby?"

Hermione gulped and nodded. "Sirius wouldn't want that," Lily whispered.

"I know."

"Good," Lily said now looking up with a bright and cheery look on her face. "Now, couch, sit, and stay!"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said mock saluting as she made her way to the couch.

-

Months in the army and things were falling apart for Sirius and James. There were seven Horuxes to be found and though Hermione had told Dumbledore what some of them were; they were hard to be found. The war was already on the tip of the balance and in favor for the Death Eater's.

"What do you think they're up to?" James asked Sirius quietly.

A meeting for strategy was about to start.

"It's been five months, the baby's supposed to be due somewhere around now," Sirius whispered back.

James glanced up at his friend, seeing him in a thoughtful look, gazing at nothing in particular, only worried about his kids, wife, and his newborn daughter.

James glanced up as Ministry officials entered the room beginning the meeting.

-

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The screamed echoed through the walls of one of the St. Mungo's wards. "Shhh," Lily's soothing voice cut in through Hermione's line of swearing.

"Come now, we're almost there," Lily said holding her friend's hand.

"I can't do it Lily. I want Sirius here," Hermione whimpered out tears coming down.

"Hey," Lily said. "You know Sirius probably knows that you're giving birth. I mean you guys are connected in ways more than just love. He probably knows that you're in pain and is urging you to keep going."

Hermione let you a strangled laugh. "When did you become so wise?"

"When you gave up."

"Okay," Healer Thompson said stepping into the room. "You're at ten inches, alright now all I need you to do, Hermione, is just push, okay. Now start pushing."

Hermione let out another yell of pain. "That's it. Come on, I can see the head. Push harder."

Hermione took in a shaky breathe, closing her eyes. "That's it, come on now!" she heard a voice say.

"There the head's out!" Healer Thompson said.

With a last gasp, the rest of the baby followed.

Hermione fell back into the pillows as Healer Thompson washed the baby. "Here you go, Mrs. Black. You're new baby daughter," she said as she placed the baby into Hermione's arms.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed out as she glanced down at the baby.

"Thought of a full name, yet?" Lily asked as she looked over Hermione's shoulder to get a good look at the baby.

"Natalie Dana Black."

-

Sirius sat up, looking around in his surroundings. Glancing at the calendar at the wall, it read January 12. "Hermione," he whispered.

-

"Hey," Lily said sticking her head in the room Hermione had been placed in, in the maternity ward. "You up to some guests?"

"Bring them in," Hermione said smiling.

"You heard her, charge!" Lily directed as five kids ran into the room as Lily shut the door.

Jacob jumped onto one of the chairs in the room his twin joining him in that same chair. "Is that the baby, Aunt Mia?" Hailey asked.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said as Remus and Anna got onto the bed with their mother.

Lily looked up from the second chair she was sitting on, "That's your new cousin. Now you two aren't the youngest in the house anymore," she said as she pulled Harry onto her lap.

Anna crawled up closer to her mother and looked down at the baby. "Her name's Natalie," Hermione whispered.

"She's pretty," Anna said quietly.

"I guess, she's okay," Remus said. "But she's so small!"

"All babies are small," Anna said critically. "But she's perfect."

"Yeah," Remus breathed out. "Perfect."

-

_Three years later . . ._

"Wake up!" Hermione said for the third time as she rammed her fist on Remus's and Harry's bedroom door.

"If you all don't wake up, and change, you'll be late to the train station and no breakfast!"

Anna walked through the hallways just then, trying to fight back a giggle. "Even Nat's up and she's three," she said shaking her head.

"AUNT MIA," Hailey wailed running up the stairs and slamming into her aunt.

"What it is baby?" Hermione said as she bent down eye level with the small seven year old.

"It's not fair!" Hailey pouted. "I want to go Hogwarts too!"

"You will baby. All you have to do is wait a few more years," Hermione said. "Now come on, let's go eat some breakfast."

"Yes, Aunt Mia."

As Hermione and Hailey walked down the steps a three year old ran up to her mom. "Mommy up?" Natalie asked raising her arms up.

"Come on baby, time for breakfast."

"There you are," Lily said from where she was making breakfast. "We're running very late. Are the boys up yet?"

"Boys?" Harry snorted.

"Hardly, we're men," Remus said as they both clambered down the staircase.

Lily looked lost in her thoughts for a moment watching Harry and Remus then looking back to the staircase. Snapping out of it, she turned to the boys. "We're late. Eat," she said giving them some waffles on a napkin.

Hermione came down the staircase, Natalie in one arm, her wand in the other levitating three school trunks.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

Lily glanced at the clock. "Okay crew, out!"

-

James glanced at the calendar. "Hogwarts," he whispered.

Sirius looked up from the map he had been bended over. "What?"

"Today . . . they'd have been going to Hogwarts."

Sirius glanced outside. "It can't be that much longer."

James nodded looking warily towards the darkening sky. "C'mon we have mission to finish."

Sirius nodded and followed his friend outside. 'Not much longer now, not much longer, I hope.'

-

"Okay, all you do is run through the barrier," Lily instructed at the platform.

All of the children glanced up at her as if she was crazy. "That's brick, mom," Jacob pointed out. "You'll crash."

"Look, look," Hermione pointed as a group of people ran through. "They look familiar," she whispered.

Her eyes widened in recognition as a tall gangly red haired boy ran through followed by his mother and sister.

'Ron and Ginny,' Hermione thought. She felt tears beginning to come before she hastily wiped it away with her free hand as she faced the children once more.

"We'll go in pairs," she said. "I'll go first with Natalie, then Harry and Remus will follow, than Anna and Hailey, and than Lily and Jacob."

After getting a nod of agreement Hermione turned around and ran through the barrier. Turning around she stepped out of the way as Harry and Remus came crashing through looking around the platform with wide eyes.

"Guys, move out of the way," Hermione said as Anna and Hailey came through followed closely by Jacob and Lily.

Anna, Remus, and Harry all turned around and faced their family.

"I can't believe you all are going to Hogwarts," Lily whispered.

"You guys be good now, okay. Pull off a bit on the pranks, okay boys," Hermione said glaring warily at the duo that looked away with mischievous glances.

The train began whistling alerting students to get onto the train, when the goodbyes started.

"Bye," Harry said giving his mom one last hug.

"Bye, Harry. Take care now okay," Lily said smiling at her son. "You're father would be very proud of you, Harry."

Harry glanced down but held that complement close to his heart.

"Bye Nat," Remus said giving his baby sister a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Remy," Natalie said waving at her brother who gave her back to her mother's arms.

"Bye mom," Remus said giving his mom a hug.

"Bye Remus, be good now."

"Don't worry," Remus said as he joined Harry. "We'll make your dad's proud."

"Yeah," Harry said. "The Marauders will live again," he declared as both boys ran off onto the train.

Hermione broke into a smile as Lily burst out into laughter. Anna turned around and faced her mother. "Bye mom," she said as she pulled her mother into a hug.

"Oh, bye baby," Hermione whispered into her ear.

"Can you watch out for them Anna. Keep them out of serious trouble."

"I'll try Aunt Lily," Anna said with a smile.

"Have fun, baby."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Anna."

-

_Dear Mom, Natalie, Aunt Lily, Jacob, and Hailey,_

_Wow, now that's a mouthful! If my guess is correct the guys probably haven't sent any letters yet, about how things are going, so allow me to fill you guys in._

_Everything is great. As we got onto the train we shared a compartment with that red head we had seen entering the barrier. His name is Ron Weasley and he's got five older brothers and one younger sister! What a big family!_

_Later on during the ride the twins, Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers entered and the topic turned to pranks. Turns out that Fred and George are pros at pranks and already giving Hogwarts a hard time. Strange thing is that they idolize the Marauders. Now wasn't that a funny coincidence?_

_As we got there of course, the sorting began, and of course yours truly was one of the first people up there to be sorted. Gosh! Mom you were so right! It was so embarrassing and nerve raking. But . . . I'm proud to announce that I am now the third Black to be in Gryffindor. YES!_

_Remus was next and he became the fourth Black in Gryffindor, but that's after me. _

_When they finally got down to the P's Harry went up after the Patil sisters. The hat was barely on his head before it called out Gryffindor._

"Wow," Hermione said looking up from the letter she was reading aloud to Lily. "Last time, the hat took it's time sorting Harry."

"Why?"

"Well, since he'd been marked with a dark curse he had some Slytherin qualities such as being a Parseltongue."

"It contemplated Slytherin," Lily said a mixture of shock and astonishment on her face.

Hermione nodded. "Wow, I mean I'm a muggleborn so for me Slytherin was out of the question and James . . ."

"It shows to prove how different he turned out with family."

_Ron Weasley like his brothers made it into Gryffindor as well. Surprise, surprise. He, Remus, and Harry are already planning pranks, sometimes with the help of Fred and George, but boy is it hard to keep them in line. I don't think it's working Aunt Lily because they've already lost Gryffindor house points. So now we are -20 points._

Hermione and Lily burst out laughing. "Negative points," Hermione repeated.

"Those boys are just like their father's that it's uncanny."

"Oh boy. God help the Professor's."

_They make me want to tear my hair out! AH! I should probably go find the boys. They've disappeared and it's already been 30 minutes. I smell trouble. Oh well. During these hard times, their pranks bring laughter and that helps boost a lot of spirits. You guys were right. Hogwarts is great! It's so beautiful and fun. The only sucky part is the Slytherin's who find it in themselves to insult us whenever we are passing. Harry, Ron, and Remus have already been caught in a fight twice with Draco Malfoy._

_Send my love to Jacob, Hailey, and Natalie._

_Love, Anna_

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Lily asked.

Hermione put down the letter. "I think they'll be just fine."

**Well, I just finished the second chapter. I now, sort of know where I want to go with this story, but not completely. Please review!**


	3. Times a Wasting

**Chapter Three**

**Times a Wasting!**

**Thanks for all of my reviews! If I haven't updated for a few days it's because school's started. Drag . . . they keep starting earlier and earlier and three days in, I have a test! Want to scream here, people. Oh well. To one of my reviewers Black Roses of Death – I'm not sure if I did say this but, since everything had changed with the draft and all, Hermione never really went into hiding. Since Hermione Potter was already there in the future as Hermione Granger. That's who she was hiding as, without really knowing. But now that Hermione Potter is there in the future because Hermione Granger went back in time then there is no one there with the name Hermione Granger just Hermione Potter. Does that make sense?**

_Recap_

"_Those boys are just like their father's that it's uncanny."_

"_Oh boy, God help the Professor's."_

_They make me want to tear my hair out! AH! I should probably go find the boys. They've disappeared and it's already been 30 minutes. I smell trouble. Oh well. During these hard times, their pranks bring laughter and that helps boost a lot of spirits. You guys were right. Hogwarts is great! It's so beautiful and fun. The only sucky part is the Slytherin's who find it in themselves to insult us whenever we are passing. Harry, Ron, and Remus have already been caught in a fight twice with Draco Malfoy._

_Send my love to Jacob, Hailey, and Natalie._

_Love, Anna_

"_Do you think they'll be okay?" Lily asked._

_Hermione put down the letter. "I think they'll be just fine."_

_End Recap_

"W-where a-are w-we?" Anna stammered out clutching her brother from the back of his robes.

"I-I don't know," Remus said turning around and bringing his sister into his arms as he held her. Anna turned and buried her face into her brother's chest.

"We have to find Harry," Ron gulped out looking around the room they were in.

They knew they shouldn't have been there. It was forbidden. They were facing detention, or worse expulsion and that would only be, if they got out alive.

A scream broke out through the silence. The three of them ran to the door and just before they were about to open the door . . . Anna sat up in bed breathing in deeply.

Getting out of bed she walked quietly to the glass window wiping her forehead of the sweat that was dripping down.

Glancing out the window, she saw snow falling down covering the school grounds. For a moment she saw bodies littering the ground. Gasping and pulling herself away from the window she began rubbing against her eyes. A moment later, once she made sure she was dreaming she craned her neck forward and looked out.

Nothing was out there. Flashes of blood and death littered her vision, as she collapsed onto the floor holding her head. She let out a quiet moan of pain.

Trying to open her eyes, she couldn't see anything of the First Year Dormitory. All she saw was green. Trying to take in air she found herself unable of breathing. She started choking.

A small part of her felt the hand of someone shaking her elbow. She heard yelling. 'Go away,' she pleaded.

She found herself soaring. She had never felt this way before. So light, so care free. No more worries, no more troubles, just herself and the big, open sky.

The moment of pleasure was soon over as she felt herself beginning to fall into darkness, the sound of voices filling her ears. Her hands slamming onto her ears, trying to block out the sound but it didn't help, as different, yet familiar voices filled her ears. "You filthy, little cockroach!"

"Are you a witch or not?"

"Horecruxes?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen."

"I'm going back to the Dursley's once more, but it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

As the voices around her began to quiet she felt herself drop as all went silent.

-

Anna moaned as she opened her eyes and a bright light filled her vision. Slowly sitting up she looked around herself. She was in the Hospital Wing.

"You're awake!" Harry exclaimed as he and Remus ran into the Hospital Wing.

Remus hugged her. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Anna stared blankly at him. "Hey," Harry said as he stepped up. "How are you feeling?"

Anna looked at him, recognition passing through her face. She remembered that voice. Truth be told, the last time she had heard it, it had been deeper, but it was the same voice.

'_I'm not coming back, even if it does reopen. I'm going back to the Dursley's but it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good.'_

"Oh my god," Anna breathed out as darkness overcame her vision and she fell back onto the bed in a faint.

-

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping girl. It was now past nine o'clock and he had sent the boys back to the Common Room after eight. He looked up at Hermione who had just gotten there push the hair out of her daughter's face looking down at her with worry and adoration.

Professor Dumbledore wasn't an easy person to surprise. It took something big and extremely unexpected to faze the old man. Yet, here he sat puzzled over the occurrences of the previous night.

The girls in the dorm had told him that she had been sitting by the window when she had just collapsed onto the floor holding her head letting out quiet moans of pain. That her eyes were open but it didn't seem as if she was really seeing anything in particular. And then that she had had trouble breathing and had started choking, before she pasted out a few moments later.

Madam Pomfrey he knew had done a through look through on the girl from top to bottom, trying to find something that would have caused her that much distress. But, she had found nothing.

He glanced up at the mother again who had now perched onto the chair right next to the bed holding Anna's hand. He could remember exactly when that girl had landed into his office. He had thought he had been seeing things. But, in fact the dead couldn't rise again leaving her as the missing Hermione Potter.

_Flashback _

_With a pop Hermione landed in the Headmaster's office. "God, did it work," she muttered to herself._

"_Excuse me, but if you could so kindly tell me who you are and what exactly you are doing in my office."_

_Hermione looked up and found the owner of the voice a much younger and a much alive Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, Professor," Hermione said smiling. "It worked."_

_She ran up and hugged him. Professor Dumbledore quite shocked at the sudden strike of emotion patted the girl gently on her back._

_She backed away from her Professor looking down. "So sorry, don't know what came over me," she said looking up._

"_That's quite all . . . Anna, my god you like just like her but no your hair color, Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore said looking at her incredulously._

_She nodded, "It's really me Professor." She showed him her right hand. "James has one too but on his left if I remember correctly."_

"_My god, where have you been child," Professor Dumbledore asked looking at her the twinkle back in his eye._

_Hermione launched into her explanation. On how she grew up in the future and she said some things that happened in the future but not everything. She explained the prophecy about Harry and how both prophecies together fit the descriptions of the three Potter descendants._

_When she finished she was extremely tired. "Well now, Miss Potter, I think a trip to the Hospital Wing for some Dreamless Sleep Potion is in order."_

_Nodding she followed her Professor, and as soon as she drank the potion she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow._

_As Professor Dumbledore walked back to his office he smiled to himself. 'Maybe know,' he thought, 'Things will start to get better.'_

_End Flashback_

Things had gotten a bit better, but not that much. He had later then been informed that Anna had woken up, but had fainted at the sound of her cousin's voice. Professor Dumbledore glanced down at the girl. 'She really does look like her grandmother,' Dumbledore thought.

Hermione looked down at her daughter remembering how earlier she had gotten a fire call that something was wrong with Anna. Leaving Natalie with Lily she had flooed over to Hogwarts and hadn't left her daughter's bed, waiting, praying, that she'll wake up soon.

As if the god's hearing her wish, granted it for her, as Anna's eyes fluttered opening slightly, "Mom?" she said. Her eyes widened as she sat up in bed looking around. Her mother and Professor Dumbledore were the only ones in the Hospital Wing. Looking out the window she saw it was dark. It was late.

"God, Anna," Hermione whispered as she brought her into a hug holding her.

Anna sunk into her mother's embrace, feeling the safety and love her mom seemed to radiate off of herself.

"How are you feeling Anna?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Tired, but fine," Anna whispered looking down. "Why?"

"Anna, I need you to tell me, exactly what you saw," Professor Dumbledore ordered gently.

Anna's eyes widened. She slowly shook her head, panic taking over her.

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Hermione. "Anna, sweetheart, we need you to tell us what you saw so we can help you," Hermione said soothingly but firmly.

Anna stopped listening once she heard the sound of her mother's voice. _"You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"_

"You," Anna whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked leaning down closer to hear her daughter.

"I heard you."

Hermione pulled back eyes wide with shock. Professor Dumbledore rubbed his forehead in confusion. "You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to," Anna quietly recited.

Hermione's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in shock and fear. Professor Dumbledore stared at his previous students and his current one. "You weren't there in Hogwarts with Uncle James and Aunt Lily . . . and daddy," Anna said pausing at the mention of her father.

Hermione slowly shook her head. "And you never went to Drumstang did you?" Anna asked.

Hermione slowly shook her head. "No. All I know from Drumstang is from a person I met somewhere else outside of Drumstang," Hermione said thinking back at Viktor Krum.

Anna's eyes began to slowly water. "Who are you really? Why are there no pictures of you growing up, only ones of you, very young. Why do you not know any of the stories of dad and Uncle James growing up here? Why don't you know anything?" Anna whispered her head lulling back down as she passed out from exhaustion.

Hermione buried her face into her hands. Looking back up at Professor Dumbledore she saw him pacing the empty Hospital Wing, looking; thinking of answers.

"I know what she's seeing," Hermione said. "My past, she's seeing my past from the future."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Is that even possible?" she asked looking back to Dumbledore. "I said those exact words in June of my sixth year. Two months before I came here."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked awhile later. She had yet to move from the chair she was still sitting on next to Anna's bed.

Professor Dumbledore looked up at Hermione. Out of all his students, except for maybe Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Potter was by one of the most interesting ones.

"I don't know," he said. Professor Dumbledore had spoken in calmness, happiness, sadness, disappointment, anger, and in humor. But never had he spoken in defeat. Yet, from his tone of voice it was nothing but defeat.

Up in the Gryffindor First Year Boy's Dormitories two boys tossed and turned in their beds.

Harry rolled over onto his side, one hand immediately coming to his forehead rubbing it as if in pain. He let out a small groan of pain and began tracing the very same pattern of a lightening bolt scar.

Remus in his bed began tossing and turning over and over again.

_Dream Sequence_

_Remus was walking around a cemetery. He shuddered. He didn't like this cemetery. _

_Looking up at the sound of footsteps he saw a man with brown hair with shaggy robes looking down at a gravestone._

"_Where am I?" Remus asked the man as he reached him tugging on his sleeve._

"_A sacrifice made to save the lives of four others. Two sets of lovers destined for each other. Why should one go through the heartbreak of that, when the loss of a friend seems a bit more painless," the man said glancing down at the boy._

"_I guess," Remus said. "I have best friend but dieing for him sounds kind of scary," Remus whispered._

"_Being able to admit your fears makes you an even bigger Gryffindor then the sorting hat could ever realize."_

"_How did you . . .?"_

_The man chuckled. "The hat told me the same thing. It took it a moment, for it to narrow it down my choices to only two. Told me with my huge secret and the lies I'd be willing to tell to keep it a secret made me Slytherin material but my loyalty and this one part of me that'll always stay and fight made me more Gryffindor then Slytherin."_

_Remus looked up at the man eyes wide. "You know what, the one lesson I had been taught from an early age only sunk in a few years ago."_

_Remus looked down at his shoes before back up with confusion in his eyes. "I had always been told to not be afraid of others. That there is an evil, a greater evil to fear and fight, and that it would take all of us to be able to fight it. To be loyal to those who I thought deserved it, and fight for those who I love. I think that's why I didn't let them take Lily. I think that's why I jumped in front of her. I finally know now," the man said before he slowly disappeared._

_Remus's mouth widened. Sure he had grown up in the wizarding world, but that just was weird. He glanced down at the tombstone that the man had been staring at._

"_Here lies Remus John Lupin. Good friend and protector of many. May he Rest In Peace," Remus repeated._

_Remus looked around himself, as if he were just waiting for someone else to just pop up in front of him. "Uncle Remus," he whispered . . ._

_End Dream Sequence_

Remus woke up with a start and sat up in his bed, in the same bed he knew Uncle Remus had slept in, in this very room. He was sweating. What was happening?

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 3, what did you guys think of it? Please Review. Need ideas people. **


	4. A Reunion Long Waited

**Chapter Four**

**A Reunion Long Waited**

**Hello my lovely reviewers. This chapter was tricky but it's finally posted. Hope you like it. I've left some clues from the real Harry Potter stories. Who can figure them out?**

_Recap_

_Anna's eyes began to slowly water. "Who are you really? Why are there no pictures of you growing up, only ones of you, very young. Why do you not know any of the stories of dad and Uncle James growing up here? Why don't you know anything?" Anna whispered her head lulling back down as she passed out from exhaustion. _

_Hermione buried her face into her hands. Looking back up at Professor Dumbledore she saw him pacing the empty Hospital Wing, looking; thinking of answers. _

"_I know what she's seeing," Hermione said. "My past, she's seeing my past from the future."_

_-_

_Harry rolled over onto his side, one hand immediately coming to his forehead rubbing it as if in pain. He let out a small groan of pain and began tracing the very same pattern of a lightening bolt scar._

_-_

_Remus looked down at his shoes before back up with confusion in his eyes. "I had always been told to not be afraid of others. That there is an evil, a greater evil to fear and fight, and that it would take all of us to be able to fight it. To be loyal to those who I thought deserved it, and fight for those who I love. I think that's why I didn't let them take Lily. I think that's why I jumped in front of her. I finally know now," the man said before he slowly disappeared._

_Remus's mouth widened. Sure he had grown up in the wizarding world, but that just was weird. He glanced down at the tombstone that the man had been staring at._

"_Here lies Remus John Lupin. Good friend and protector of many. May he Rest In Peace," Remus repeated._

_Remus looked around himself, as if he were just waiting for someone else to just pop up in front of him. "Uncle Remus," he whispered . . ._

_End Dream Sequence_

_Remus woke up with a start and sat up in his bed, in the same bed he knew Uncle Remus had slept in, in this very room. He was sweating. What was happening?_

_-_

"_I don't know," he said. Professor Dumbledore had spoken in calmness, happiness, sadness, disappointment, anger, and in humor. But never had he spoken in defeat. Yet, from his tone of voice it was nothing but defeat._

_End Recap_

Lily walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was just last night that Hermione had been fire called to Hogwarts to see what was wrong with Anna. Lily looked down tears beginning to form in her eyes. 'What was going on? What was happening?' Lily knew all about Hermione's adventures from the past/future but would something from the time travel, a glitch have remained. Lily's head snapped back up. 'That might explain Anna's dreams,' Lily thought to herself. She looked down at the letter Hermione had sent her saying that she was going to stay a few more days to watch Anna's progress.

Lily set the letter on the counter smoothing it out. "Please let everything turn out all right," she whispered looking down eyes closed.

-

Sirius and James pressed themselves on the walls in the shadow away from enemy eye. This was an extremely dangerous stunt they were pulling, but . . . what else could they do.

"We need to move," James whispered to Sirius.

"We've checked about a million rooms already, this is getting too risky!" Sirius whispered hotly back.

"Come on, at least a few more rooms," James pushed.

"Sneaking into Malfoy manor has to be _the_ stupidest thing we've ever done," Sirius whispered to James.

James turned around glaring chose not to answer.

-

Harry and Remus both woke up the following morning sore, both with little sleep. Yet, not one of them said a word. Both had promised to be the men of the house, and that meant no complaining, no whining, and no fighting.

The two semi-men decided to skip breakfast and go straight to the Hospital Wing to check up on Anna.

As soon as they entered the room they noticed that it wasn't only them who hadn't gotten enough sleep that night.

There sat Hermione in the same position the boys had left her last night and Professor Dumbledore pacing the floor a look of confusion, defeat, and very little determination on it.

Remus immediately went to his mother coaxing her to relax. To go back home sleep and eat and come back later when Anna would most certainly be awake.

Harry came and sat down next to her Aunt Mia. "You really should rest a bit Aunt Mia. They'd want you to."

Hermione's hazel eyes swiveled to her nephew. Once again her eyes went up to his forehead. She reached out and pushed the hair out of his face, showing his unmarked forehead. She smiled down at him, "I will."

Turning to face both boys she stood up. "I'm going to leave and check up on everyone back home and I'll be back in a few minutes all right?" she asked.

Both boys nodded. "Good, now well you all be good and stay with your sister and cousin?"

"Yes mum."

"Course Aunt Mia."

"Thank you," she murmured reaching out to the floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"Oh Mrs. Black do bring along the rest of the family when you come back," Professor Dumbledore called out.

"Of course Headmaster."

-

Hermione stumbled into Potter Manor. Lily came rushing out the twins right at her heals. "Hermione!" she exclaimed.

Rushing to her friend she helped her up. "Are you alright? How was Anna?"

Hermione looked at Lily who saw pain, sadness, and defeat. Tears finally began to pour down her cheeks. "Oh Mia," Lily whispered bending down and pulling her friend into her arms. "Shhh, shhh," Lily kept whispering in a hushed tone.

Hailey and Jacob with Natalie in his arms stood outside the door looking inside the room with confusion . . .

-

Anna cracked open her eyes once again to the blinding light of the hospital wing. Remembering the conversation with her mother a mere few hours ago, she shuddered in confusion. Who exactly was her mother?

"Anna," Remus said standing up from the chair putting down a piece of parchment he had probably been doing homework on.

She glanced at both Remus and Harry and fear began filling her lungs, and every fiber of her bones.

"G-get o-o-out n-now," Anna stammered out pulling as far as she could on the bed and holding the bedspread to her chest, holding it like a life line.

"Anna," Remus said again in confusion as he reached out for his sister.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Anna shrieked in panic.

Remus instantly pulled away anger clouding over his face.

Harry stepped up closer. "What's wrong with you? It's us," he said. "Harry and Remus."

"Just leave," she whispered.

"Why?" Remus asked hurt shinning in his eyes but anger taking over his words. "This is the second time you've freaked out from the sight of us, so please tell us WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Anna screamed.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore ran into the room to see Harry Potter holding back his best friend Remus Black from his sister Anna Black who was leaning as far as she could on the bed headboard.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly at the display in front of him. Things were turning out worse and worse then he had previously hoped to think.

A bright light emitted from the fireplace as Hermione, Lily, Jacob, Hailey, and Natalie came through. Jacob and Hailey in seeing their brother ran up to him tugging on his arms demanding explanations.

Natalie rested her head on her mother's shoulder the young girl sucking her thumb.

"Jacob, Hailey, come here," Lily quietly instructed. Brother and sister let go of Harry as they went back to there mother's side.

The tension in the room was extremely thick. Remus reached out to come closer to his sister who shrieked at the distance between them closing.

Hermione gave Natalie to Lily as Remus stepped up even closer. "Why are you afraid? It's just me," Remus asked reaching out to touch Anna.

Hermione quickly made her way in-between the siblings. "What is going on here?" she demanded as she kept one hand on Anna and the other on Remus keeping their distance.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Anna shrieked as fear and confusion filled her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Remus yelled as anger and hurt filled his ever being.

"Remus," Harry said grabbing his best friend as he lunged towards his sister grabbing her arm.

Hermione who was still caught in-between tried to pry her son off of her daughter when a bright light surrounded her cloud of vision. She let out a moan of pain as she felt herself growing lighter. The sudden tugging on her body hurt as badly as a thousand knives piercing her skin. Not able to hold it in any longer a scream filled out of her lungs. As all went black.

-

Lily gripped the three children who were next to her tightly as the light around Hermione soon began to subside to leave three eleven year olds.

Professor Dumbledore immediately came forward looking around for any sense of where she would be, or any clue.

Lily turned giving Natalie to Madam Pomfrey immediately going forward and wrapping her arms around Harry who began murmuring apologies into her neck.

"We just killed mum," Remus said.

-

Hermione began falling. Biting back a moan of pain as her body met that of the grounds.

-

"You didn't kill her Remus," Lily said as she took the shell-shocked boy into a hug. Anna kept looking at the spot where her mother disappeared her hateful words she had said before ringing in her ears.

Anna turned around her hand that had been closed into a fist. Professor Dumbledore looked down at the girl and her closed hand. Anna slowly opened her fingers not looking down at what was in her hand. Professor Dumbledore reached out and in his long, thin fingers held a wedding ring.

-

Hermione let out a groan of pain as she opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was in the Hospital Wing. "What?" she whispered out as she stood up from her bed.

"Mione," a chorus of voices called out.

Hermione's head swiveled into the direction of the voices as she saw faces who she never thought she'd see again.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she fell down darkness consuming her.

A pair of arms caught her from falling onto the floor. As Hermione's fluttered open she met those of an emerald green and a marked forehead.

-

Lily sat opposite of her once Headmaster. She watched warily as he paced back and forth in front of his desk the wedding ring in the middle of his desk.

Harry, Anna, and Remus were finally asleep as Madam Pomfrey watched over the remaining three children.

"You have to tell them," Lily whispered, her voice hoarse.

-

James and Sirius walked down the corridor and into the room they were instructed to, to meet Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore came down here very often to check up on things but never really spoke to people separately.

Both men knew something had happened, dread in the pit of their stomachs as they entered the room.

Professor Dumbledore stood there as he warily watched his former students enter the room and take a seat in front of him.

"What happened?" James finally asked cautiously.

Professor Dumbledore finally glanced up and met the two men by their eyes which held confusion and dread.

"An interesting . . . occurrence took place in the Hospital Wing a few hours earlier."

James nervously cleared his throat as Sirius gulped down his fear. "Everything was fine except that . . ." Professor Dumbledore started but found himself unable to say anything. He opened his fist and reached out for Sirius's hand put the object in his hand closing it around it.

Turning Professor Dumbledore swiftly exited the room unable to stay there any longer.

Sirius turned as the door clicked shut he opened his hand and in it saw Hermione's wedding ring.

His eyes narrowed in confusion before widening with possibilities. James looked down in Sirius's hand and saw his sister's ring. He ran his hand through his hair, 'She couldn't be,' he thought desperately. 'She can't!'

Sirius closed his eyes as he raised from his seat his hand closing around the ring as he slammed his fist on the lone desk in the room in frustration. He hit the desk a second time but much more softly. "No," he whispered, "Not her." Tears began to fall out of his closed eyelids as he fell to the floor.

**Done. Well, what did you guys think? Review, review, review! I swear whoever reads this better review. Please? **


	5. A Note

**Hello, all my wonderful reviewers! **

**I know you all are expecting an update and I've got one in my head and hopefully I'm going to get it written down and have updated this story before Monday. **

**As you all know Hermione has gone back into her past reality. In a vote: do you guys want me to send Sirius and co. backs in time with her or just leaver her there by herself with her family wondering where she is.**

**I really want your guy's opinion. And even though I make the final choice, I want to see which would tally higher.**

**Who ever reads this better review and tell me what they think and want.**


	6. I'm Seventeen Again!

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Seventeen Again!**

_Recap_

_Hermione let out a groan of pain as she opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was in the Hospital Wing. "What?" she whispered out as she stood up from her bed._

"_Mione," a chorus of voices called out._

_Hermione's head swiveled into the direction of the voices as she saw faces who she never thought she'd see again._

"_Oh my god," she whispered as she fell down darkness consuming her._

_A pair of arms caught her from falling onto the floor. As Hermione's fluttered open she met those of an emerald green and a marked forehead._

_-_

"_An interesting . . . occurrence took place in the Hospital Wing a few hours earlier."_

_James nervously cleared his throat as Sirius gulped down his fear. "Everything was fine except that . . ." Professor Dumbledore started but found himself unable to say anything. He opened his fist and reached out for Sirius's hand put the object in his hand closing it around it._

_Turning Professor Dumbledore swiftly exited the room unable to stay there any longer._

_Sirius turned as the door clicked shut he opened his hand and in it saw Hermione's wedding ring._

_His eyes narrowed in confusion before widening with possibilities. James looked down in Sirius's hand and saw his sister's ring. He ran his hand through his hair, 'She couldn't be,' he thought desperately. 'She can't!'_

_Sirius closed his eyes as he raised from his seat his hand closing around the ring as he slammed his fist on the lone desk in the room in frustration. He hit the desk a second time but much more softly. "No," he whispered, "Not her." Tears began to fall out of his closed eyelids as he fell to the floor._

_End Recap_

Hermione groaned as she lifted her head up and looked around her. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She ran her hand through her hair as she yawned. That's when everything came back to her.

She bit her lip as her eyes widened, and she looked around frantically. She was still in the Hospital Wing. _Could that mean that it had all been a dream?_

"It felt so real," she murmured to herself as she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom. Locking herself in the bathroom she splashed water on her face. Drying it with a towel she looked up, catching a glimpse of her reflection.

She felt her jaw literally drop a few good inches. 'No!' she thought touching her hair, no longer that same raven colored but instead a dark brown. It wasn't bushy any more, thank goodness, but fell down in the normal curls she had become accustomed to. Her eyes were brown to, not hazel. However, what surprised her most was that looking herself in the mirror she didn't see a grown woman, who had already bore three children. Instead she saw herself, the seventeen year old version of herself.

-

Lily was seated in one of the chairs in Professor Dumbledore's office rocking herself back and forth waiting for Professor Dumbledore to return.

As he stepped out of the fireplace she saw the sadness in his eyes. Tears began to fall down despite her recent promise to stop crying. The guys must have taken the news worse then she thought.

Professor Dumbledore sat in the chair opposite of Lily behind his desk, staring down at it, as if an answer would open itself right in front of them.

Moments later Madam Pomfrey came through the door. She stopped at seeing the two, but Professor Dumbledore giving her a nod of his head she stepped all the way in. "If it's any help, I found this on the floor," she said gently putting something down on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Potter," she said before seeing herself out the door.

Lily leaned over and looked at what Madam Pomfrey had left on the desk. She gasped out loud in surprise. She remembered the first time James had explained things to her . . .

_Flashback_

"_Oh, morning James," Lily said looking down awkwardly._

_James looked up, "You just called me James."_

"_That's your name isn't it," Lily said looking at him. "Umm, mind if I join," she said indicating to the seat next to him._

"_Not at all," James said looking at Lily strangely._

_The two looked outside the window watching the sun rise. "God, I love watching the sun rise," Lily whispered. "I mean it looks the same here, back in muggle Londen and if you're either muggle or wizard."_

_James nodded. "I remember the first time I saw a sun rise," he whispered ever so softly. _

_Lily looked at him as if urging him to go on. "My . . . sister woke me up around five o'clock. I thought she was crazy till she took me to the room upstairs and I remember sitting with her watching the sun rise."_

"_I never knew you had a sister James," Lily whispered._

"_She's not really around much," he said. He stole a glance at Lily's face and saw curiosity but for the first time concern for him._

"_I'll keep your secret James, I promise."_

_He nodded before quietly explaining what had happened. _

"_Can I see your cross, James," Lily asked pushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes._

_He pulled out his cross before taking it off and handing it to her. After a few moments of quiet examining Lily let out a low chuckle before handing the cross back to him, "It means protection."_

"_Huh," James said as he put the cross back on._

"_That cross you wear is loaded with magic. It means protection if you believe in it," Lily said. Then a smile spread on her face, "Now I know why every time when Snape tries to hex you it misses."_

_End Flashback_

There on his desk lay a necklace with two golden chopsticks and around it a pearl ball.

-

Sirius hadn't moved from his spot in over three hours. James hadn't left him alone, for fear with he would do to himself. James looked over at his best friend, he felt extremely angry, upset, and felt hopeless that his sister had once again disappeared. But, Sirius was taking it much worse then he himself was.

"Padfoot," James spoke out uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Sirius slowly turned around and faced James. James's eyes widened at what he saw. Hopelessness, defeat, and the one that frightened him the most was the death he saw in his friend's eyes.

James turned around not wanting to see that look of death in his best mate's eyes. Hermione had been the main reason, the main source, which had kept Sirius going throughout this draft. Just like Lily had been for him. Sirius had known that as long as Hermione had been there the kids would be safe and happy; it would be just herself that would sometimes need looking after.

James ran a shaky hand through his hair. He knew why this affected Sirius more than it had himself. Sirius depended on Hermione. His love, his life. James loved Hermione, but wasn't in love with her.

He walked up to his friend putting a comforting hand on his back. Sirius was still on the floor looking at nothing in particular. Tears began to fall.

-

Lily rushed through the halls of Hogwarts trying to find two first year Gryffindor boys. 'Alright, calm down, Lily. You need to be rational,' she chided herself. 'Okay. Hermione grew up in a different universe, with different happenings. Her child, Anna, can hear and is seeing things from that universe. A past Hermione has already lived out. If strange things like this is happening to Anna, then what about her brother. Oh, and Harry. He was in both that different universe and this one, but just a different boy. Oh, my head is spinning,' Lily thought to herself.

"There you two are," Lily said spotting Remus and Harry. "Come with me."

"Mum," Harry said running to catch up with her. "What's wrong?"

Looking around she pulled both boys into an empty classroom, wiping out her wand and locking and silencing the room.

"Aunt Lily?" Remus asked uncertainly looking at his aunt.

"As the two of you know, Hermione is missing. You both also know, about Anna's spells. Has anything strange been happening to the two of you?"

Both boys looked away at the question. Harry wringing his hands and Remus shuffling his feet.

"Boys, you both need to tell me. Even the tiniest bit of information can bring us closer to finding her," Lily tried to explain to two eleven year olds. "Any strange spells, or dreams, or you're hearing things, anything hurting, visions, anything?"

"I've having these weird dreams," Remus finally spoke out.

Lily immediately turned her attention to the younger boy. "Alright, that helps. Can you describe them to me?"

"It's just that, I'm in a graveyard and there's this other person. This man, he's looking at this gravestone and keeps talking to me. When he disappeared I caught a glimpse of the gravestone, and it says: _Here lies Remus John Lupin. Good friend and protector of many. May he Rest in Peace_."

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth drops open a bit. Those same words had been in-scripted on Remus's gravestone in the graveyard a bit out of Hogsmeade.

Quickly putting on a cool mask, Lily turned to look at her own son. "Harry?" she asked.

"My forehead just hurts," he said.

Lily came closer and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. Gently running her hands across his forehead she felt a bump. Tracing out the bump she felt the form of a lightening bolt. 'OH NO!' her mind yelled.

-

"Please let me be dreaming," Hermione whispered to herself, screwing her eyes shut. Opening one of them, the breathe she had been holding she let out as she looked at her Hermione Granger seventeen year old self. "At least I look good," she mumbled. "If they stuck me back the way I was . . ." she shook her head her eyes darkening.

Closing her hand into a fist she felt something missing. Glancing down at her left hand she found her wedding ring missing. "Oh my god," she whispered. "No," she moaned sliding down against the wall and onto the floor. "No, no, no," she said banging her hand against the wall. Her head lagging down her arm reached up on their own accord and began rubbing her neck. Her eyes snapped open as she felt along her neck, the gold chain that had rested there for a good amount of years now.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed.

-

Lily was pacing Dumbledore's office a look of concentration on her face. "When Hermione, tired to stop the fight she had grabbed hold of Anna and Remus and Harry had grabbed onto Remus's arm," Lily said.

"We had only suspected Anna, because her spells had started earlier, which goes with the saying that girls mature faster then boys."

"Anna, alone couldn't have sent Hermione anywhere. She is much too weak to send a full trained witch such as Hermione Black anywhere," Professor Dumbledore said. "However, all three of them, something might have happened."

Realization soon immediately dawned on Professor Dumbledore's face. "Hermione hasn't left us," he said. Lily sent him a strange look but kept quiet. "She is still here. But in that different time. Some how these three children have managed to send Hermione back to that different universe. Hermione is back in her childhood home."

-

Hermione slowly and cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. She had taken a quick shower in there and had used her wand to transform her clothes to a comfortable pair of jeans and a snug fitting shirt. Her haired dried and curled curtsey of magic swished right and left with every step.

Making sure no one was in the Hospital Wing she came out all the way. 'Okay,' Hermione thought trying to find a rational solution. 'If I'm back, then it means I need to have a little meeting with Dumbledore's portrait. Oh, and Draco! She had to make sure Draco had returned safely.

_Flashback_

"_Where are Lily and Remus and Draco?" Hermione asked fearfully._

"_We can't find them," Sirius whispered._

_Then immense pain filled Hermione. She let out a scream falling to her knees. She vaguely saw James and Sirius bending down next to her, not knowing what to do. As if on instinct Hermione knew something bad had happened, something bad had happened to Draco. She began limping back towards the Shrieking Shack. There she saw Draco on the floor fading._

_She ran and fell on her knees next to him. "What's happening?"_

_Draco opened his eyes. "I'm going back, Mione. I'm going back home."_

"_What? You are home. Don't go," Hermione cried out._

"_Don't worry Mione, I have faith in you, just have need faith in yourself," he said before he completely disappeared._

_End Flashback _

'But, what about what I saw? I could've sworn I had seen Harry, but no Harry is dead. Right?' Hermione's head was swirling with questions that she hadn't noticed where her feet were carrying her.

When her feet stopped at a halt, she found herself standing in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait. She didn't say anything, but just stared at it.

When the Fat Lady finally looked down at who was staring at her, she got the surprise of her life. "Hermione Granger, you're back."

Hermione looked up in surprise at hearing her name. "You have been gone for quite a while, my dear. It's already March of your N.E.W.T.s year and you've already missed half the year . . ."

Hermione stopped listening, 'N.E.W.T.s I've already taken them, and I'll be damned if someone is going to make me take them again!'

"Well dear, the password. Oh, you don't know the password, wait here just a minute and I'll go bring someone out."

Hermione's head snapped up as the Fat Lady's Portrait disappeared; she turned on her heel and ran off in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

The Portrait door opened, as three students came out.

"Where is she," a red-headed female asked standing on her tiptoes and looking around.

The equally red-headed male next to her nodded. "The Fat Lady said that she was out here."

The raven haired male ran his hand through his hair making it even more uncontrollable, looking around, chose to remain silent.

-

Lily had been staring at Professor Dumbledore her mouth open staring at him for a good few minutes now.

"Are you saying three eleven year olds sent Hermione to a different time era?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then what's happening to them?"

Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard, deep in thought. "Lily, we aren't doing very well in this war. We are losing badly," he finally said.

'What does that have to do with anything?' Lily asked herself, but nodded her head to the Headmaster willing him to get to the point.

"And these strange occurrences are just the beginning. These spells and dreams will most certainly begin to affect everyone in most probably one way or another."

"That means . . ." Lily asked still confused.

"Things are changing back, and this is merely the first step."

"I still don't quite understand Professor?"

Soon realization soon washed over her face. "You mean, things are changing back to Hermione's old reality," she asked panic-stricken.

"I'm afraid so," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "And if I'm not mistaken these occurrences will soon become more and more frequent, until it leads up to death. Those who are dead in that old reality will turn out dead in this one. Those alive will become alive. Everything that's been done will have been done for nothing."

Lily collapsed on a chair taking in shaky breathes of air, as she tried to blink back tears from the Headmaster's words.

-

Hermione didn't stop running, as tears began to build up and fall down. Turning a corridor, her feet long had memorized the twists and turns of Hogwarts castle led her outside, to the tree of the lake.

Collapsing underneath it, she found herself unable to cry anymore, instead trying to catch her breathe. She soon stood up and turned around to the tree bringing her hand up feeling the mark, which Harry, Ron, and herself had carved into the tree but not the one with Sirius and herself.

'Sirius. She missed him, so much. Would someone tell him what had happened? Would he look for her? Was he okay? He better still be alive no matter what or she'd kick his ass,' Hermione thought darkly.

She heard approaching footsteps coming from the castle. Wiping her head in that direction, she felt her mouth slide open in surprise.

There they stood, quite well and . . . well alive. Or more so then she had last seen them.

"Hermione," Ginny said stepping forward.

She blinked coming back out from her thoughts and looked at her red-haired friend. She looked so much like Lily, but yet looked nothing like her. Oh, how could she mix the two of them up?

"Ginny?" she whispered praying that for once this whole thing was _not_ a dream.

Ginny broke into a smile as she ran to her friend and threw her arms around her. Hermione hugged her too, as tears began to slowly drip down again.

"Oh Mione, we woke just in time, and the Burrow was on fire and you were gone. Oh, Hermione, we thought you'd been kidnapped or you were dead," Ginny began to say looking up at her.

"I can't die just yet, the war isn't over," she said softly.

Ginny broke into a grin.

Ginny stepped away from her friend but didn't walk away too far, Hermione had been gone for months and she wasn't going to leave her alone that quickly.

Ron stepped up. Hermione turned and looked at him. She remembered her crush on him, but now he was just her best friend, like a brother. "Ron," she whispered saying his name for the first time, for her it seemed like years.

"Hermione," he said.

That was all she needed as she stepped up and into his arms. She closed her arms around his neck and closed her eyes shut tight. His hands wrapped around her waist as he held her close. "God Hermione. No one knew where you were. We all thought . . ." he shook his head unable to continue and hugged her tighter.

Hermione didn't ever want to let go. "I missed you. I missed you so much," she whispered over and over again in his ears.

Ron gently put her down and stepped away. There were more tears in her eyes but hadn't fallen yet. He gently steered her in the other direction where the last member was still standing watching her.

Hermione took a step forward but stopped. She saw hesitation in his eyes, also disbelief. She hadn't ever thought of her disappearance affecting them as much as it had affected her. Then she realized. She had thought they were dead, when they really had still been alive. She just hadn't noticed. Also, she had known, or well had known something about them, while all they had known was her disappearance.

"Harry," she whispered out. She had used the name before. Many times. But, the small, innocent, naïve little boy she had known wasn't the same as the person who stood before her.

"Hermione," Harry said stepped forward but stopped still watching her.

Green met brown, and as Harry stepped forward, Hermione couldn't wait anymore and ran to him. Harry caught her and held her close, not letting go. "I promise you Hermione, I'll never let you go again," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione just closed her eyes and burrowed herself further into Harry's embrace, trying to live in the moment.

Ron walked over and put his arms around his sister. Ginny looked up and smiled at Ron.

"We're all together again," she said.

"Yeah," Ron said simply. "We are."

**Alright, and there you have it. I know I asked people, if they had wanted Sirius and co. to head back and all but I needed this chapter to tie all the knots before I got started on that. **

**For the next chapter there will be Hermione meeting with Remus and Draco, who are the only two, who know Hermione's secret. Also then on popular vote, Sirius and co. will go back. I'm not sending all of them back, maybe two of them? Not exactly sure yet.**

**If you all aren't clear on what's going on, please ask me. REVIEW!**


	7. So This Is How It Ends

**Chapter 7**

**So This Is How It Ends.**

_Recap_

_Hermione took a step forward but stopped. She saw hesitation in his eyes, also disbelief. She hadn't ever thought of her disappearance affecting them as much as it had affected her. Then she realized. She had thought they were dead, when they really had still been alive. She just hadn't noticed. Also, she had known, or well had known something about them, while all they had known was her disappearance. _

"_Harry," she whispered out. She had used the name before. Many times. But, the small, innocent, naïve little boy she had known wasn't the same as the person who stood before her._

"_Hermione," Harry said stepped forward but stopped still watching her. _

_Green met brown, and as Harry stepped forward, Hermione couldn't wait anymore and ran to him. Harry caught her and held her close, not letting go. "I promise you Hermione, I'll never let you go again," he whispered in her ear._

_Hermione just closed her eyes and burrowed herself further into Harry's embrace, trying to live in the moment._

_Ron walked over and put his arms around his sister. Ginny looked up and smiled at Ron. _

"_We're all together again," she said._

"_Yeah," Ron said simply. "We are."_

_End Recap_

"What happened? I came to the Burrow. You were all . . . no one was breathing . . . you guys all looked dead . . ." Hermione shook her head trying to get rid of those images that were coming back up to the surface again.

The four of them were sitting together down by the lake, just like they used to. "A spell," Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"A spell strong enough to even make people from the Ministry believe we were dead," Ron said.

"They hoped by the time the spell had worn off we'd be buried, and that we'd just, rot to death," Harry said with a small grin.

"It worked," Hermione whispered softly, looking down.

Harry reached out and gently put his finger under Hermione's chin and dragged her face back up to meet his face. He gave her a smile to let her know everything would be all right. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, as she nestled herself in her friend's warmth, breathing in his scent that she had long ago forgotten, and just . . . remembering.

Ginny leaned back and watched Ron and Hermione. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder, eyes closed, relaxing. Ron who was leaning against a tree had his arm around Hermione, with his eyes closed as well, a look of utter content on his face. A smile graced itself upon Ginny's lips.

"Do you think they'll?" Ginny asked nodding her head in Ron and Hermione's direction looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry glanced at his two best friends, before looking back at the youngest Weasley. "Well, it would be long time over due," he said quietly with a smile.

"I hope they do," Ginny said softly more to herself than Harry. "I really hope they do."

-

"What's going on mate?" Sirius asked looking around at the celebrating men all around him. They were clinking glasses of Fire whiskey wishing good health, to their loved ones, and to just about everything. He hadn't seen such good spirit since their first strike against the first Horuxes they'd destroyed.

"Haven't you heard mate!" James asked jolly as well. He held a bottle of Fire whiskey himself and was looking extremely pleased about something.

"Well if I did then why would I be asking?" Sirius asked dryly.

James either not noticing his friends sarcasm or already too drunk to notice paid no mind to it. "The group that had been sent out a few weeks ago came back successful."

Sirius's eyes widened. "What?!" he asked half shocked and astonished.

"Not only that, but they got two birds with one stone."

Sirius still stared at his friend with confusion, not understanding what his drunken friend was trying to tell him.

James as if sensing his friend's confusion, smiled and put an arm around him. "Horuxes mate, Horuxes. All that's left is that damn snake of old Voldie's and Voldie himself," James said.

Sobering up a bit, James turned around and faced Sirius. "Mate, don't you get it. We're winning. We're winning this god damn war!"

-

Lily usually tried to half her time between at the house with Jacob, Hailey, and Natalie, and than at Hogwarts with Harry, Remus, and Anna. By each night Lily was usually out once her head hit the pillow.

Today was no difference. She had left the three kids with her mom and came once again to Hogwarts.

As soon she had flooed in she knew something was wrong. Maybe not wrong, but different. Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk with paperwork spread all around him, and he was whistling as he went over the work all around him. When he looked up at her entrance, Lily was astounded to see that the twinkle was back in his eyes as he smiled and nodded his head to the chair seated in front of his desk, motioning for her to sit down.

"What's going on Professor?" Lily asked as she sat down. She couldn't help but smile at the happy face her mentor looked down at her with.

"Well Mrs. Potter it has come to my attention that you have been very stressed out lately," Professor Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes shinning even brighter than usual. Lily knew that look. It was the one he had given her during a Prefect meeting he had attended soon after she had begun to befriend James Potter. That look of planning and knowing something that she of course didn't.

"I guess I've just been trying to be in two places at once," Lily said softly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the woman in front of him. Lily Potter was an incredible woman. She was the image of a perfect Gryffindor. She was brave, courageous, noble, and was quick witted. What she said she stuck to. She looked past appearances and tried to look at character. He knew ever since James had begun pursuing Lily that they would be the perfect match. All Lily needed was time to look past the man she knew of as James Potter. And now as her best friend had disappeared she had taken it upon herself to care for six children, three of them not even being hers. And he knew that the little . . . surprise he had in store for her, would be most helpful.

-

"A swear I'm not going anywhere," Hermione said for the twelfth time to her friends. "I just need to go talk to someone, okay?"

"Okay," Ginny mumbled. "But don't go missing!"

Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione scoffed, "You would've thought I've been gone for years rather than weeks," she said.

Hermione flinched at the irony of her words, and tried to swallow the tears that were beginning to threaten to come out. "I'll be back, I promise," she said before she turned and ran off.

The three friends watched her go. "Come on guys," Ginny said. "Let's go make sure your surprise is almost ready."

Both boys smirked. "She'll either jump up and down in excitement," Ron said.

"Or beat us to the bloody pulp in anger," Harry said with a laugh.

-

"My dear, if you would follow me," Professor Dumbledore said leading her to the fireplace and throwing not floo powder but a different black type of powder and stepping into it.

Lily left by herself stared at the black flames before following the Headmaster through the flames.

Lily tumbled through and looked around. She was in a simple room with a table and a few chairs. There was no window or door, just a fireplace. Lily cautiously stood up.

Just then the wall in front of her molded into a door as Professor Dumbledore and another stepped through. Lily began to wring her hands in nervousness.

Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled at her. "My dear, this is where I leave you. I'll be back within the hour," he said. Stepping into the fireplace he disappeared.

Lily turned around to see who she had been left with. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, as her eyes widened and began to tear up.

"Lily," the man breathed out. She was surprised in how much emotion he was able to show in that one word.

"James," she whispered. It had been years. Too long had it been since she had last seen his face. He was more muscular now, but there were cuts and bruises that lined his body. His hair had grown out, but was still as unkempt as ever. His hazel eyes and wire framed glasses were still there. She began to take in shaky gulps of air.

"Lily," he whispered stepping up closer to her. But he stopped with that one step. He didn't want to go over to her if she was unsure. He wanted her to come to him.

"Oh James," she said and ran to him. James opened his arms and caught her. He lifted her up in his embrace and spun them around. Lily had wrapped her arms around his neck and had put her head on his shoulder and had screwed her eyes shut tight.

James slowly put her down, as Lily slowly opened her eyes. James waited patiently as Lily finally lifted her face up to meet his gaze. "You're really here," she whispered as she gently began touching his face trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm really here," he whispered back as used his thumb and gently wiped away her tears. "And you're here too."

Lily smiled and pulled his head down to hers and met his lips in a kiss.

-

Draco raced through the halls of Hogwarts trying to find her. The school was huge, and he had looked just about everywhere but he still couldn't find her. He stopped running and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes trying to figure out where she might be.

He had checked outside by the tree, the Hospital Wing, the kitchens, Gryffindor Common Room, and the library. Then it hit. He was up and running once more but this time with a destination in mind. He knew where she would be.

After a few minutes he stopped in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Quickly knocking the door he stepped in and widely looked around. "Mr. Malfoy is something the matter?" the Defense teacher asked.

Draco looked up. "Professor Lupin have you heard the rumors?" he asked. "The ones that Hermione's back," Draco clarified.

"Hermione?" he said.

"Yes, Hermione, Hermione Granger, or Potter, or whatever you want to look at it," Draco said exasperated.

"Yes I have," Remus said.

"Is she here, I can't find her," Draco said.

"No she isn't," Remus said. "But something tells me that she will be soon," he said.

A knock sounded on the door, before it was cautiously opened. Draco whirled around to see who it was.

Hermione stepped inside the room, and her eyes widened when she saw that Draco was here.

Draco took a step towards her and opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it. She raced into his arms. "I missed you," she whispered.

Draco's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around her petite form. "I missed you too."

"I had always wondered what happened to you," she said softly. "I didn't know whether or not you got back all right. I didn't know," she whispered. "I didn't know."

"I'm fine," he whispered holding onto her tighter never wanting to let go of the girl who had gone and buried herself in a part of his heart that he had thought he had lost a long time ago.

Draco slowly let her go and stepped away. Hermione looked up and met Remus's eyes. Tears now began to fall down. She ran and hugged him holding tightly onto the robes of the older man. Remus slowly returned her embrace. His werewolf ears heard everything she had begun to whisper and heard only two words she kept repeating. "You're alive, you're alive."

Slowly stepping away Remus gestured for the two teens to take a seat as he sat on the chair facing them. "What are you doing here Hermione?" he asked kindly and gently.

Hermione shook her head. After staying silent for a while rocking herself back and forth she began to talk. "I think I'm going crazy. I'm almost thirty and here I am again at seventeen!" she gasped out. "Three eleven year olds, two of which are my kids, sent me back here," she said and began to hyperventilate but continued talking. "The war, draft, and I just want my husband back," she said before she broke down.

-

Professor Dumbledore returned on the hour to find the two of them still in each other's arms holding each other, comforting each other. "Mrs. Potter," he said quietly with some remorse.

Lily looked up, and clutched tighter onto James knowing her time had run out. James buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent again and again to make sure it stayed marked in his head. He held onto her to try and not forget what she felt like. He had spent the past hour staring at her so she would stay embarked in his memory.

"Mrs. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said again.

Lily let her arms fall down limply to her sides as James let her go. "I love you," James said.

"I love you James Potter. Finish this war and come home to me," Lily whispered in his ear as she stepped into the fireplace with Professor Dumbledore and disappeared again, leaving James alone in the room.

-

James didn't know how long he stood there by himself after Lily left. All he could do was stand and stare at the spot that Lily had once stood. Her scent was still lingering around the room. He took a deep breathe of the scent, and sighed.

The wall once again turned into a door as Sirius banged in. "James, mate!" he called out.

James turned around. "Good, you're here. Come on," he said motioning for James to follow him outside.

"Sirius, what's going on?" he asked uninterestedly.

Sirius turned around a grave look on his face. "There here, thousands of them."

James turned around anger and shock on his face. "He knew," he whispered to himself. "That old bat knew." Why else would he let Lily see him? Unless it might be for the last time? James felt himself fall down to the floor. Dieing, death. Sure there was always the chance here. It was a war, but now that James really thought about it, he had never imagined himself dieing. Just looking at dead bodies, never being one of those bodies. He gulped, but followed Sirius out the door.

He stopped at the sight that met his eyes. There were thousands upon thousands of Death Eaters. This was the end. The Final War. He remembered what Hermione had told him . . .

_Flashback_

_It was just James and Hermione sitting together up in the Astronomy Tower talking. "He faced Voldemort so many times . . . you're son."_

"_Every time, for some unknown reason he came out alive. No one has been able to do that. Face Voldemort upon many times, for many different reasons and come out the victor. But he did."_

_James didn't say anything. He knew Hermione needed to tell someone these things. And he was here to listen._

"_Every time he faced him, Voldemort, he always came out a little bit stronger and a little bit wiser. Since he lived as a muggle he had never learned to fear the Dark Lord's name as other pureblood's and half-blood's had."_

"_He was quite something you're son," Hermione whispered as she got up and crossed to the window looking up. Staring out on the Quidditch pitch she could almost see Harry out in the air flying around trying to confuse Malfoy and searching for the snitch. Or Ron next to the goal posts. She could see them, almost._

_James got up and put his arm around her. Hermione leaned into his embrace and when she looked out to the Quidditch pitch again this time she didn't see her friends, but her brother out searching for the snitch. Or Sirius playing and Lily and herself were cheering the two of them on._

_This was what she was supposed to see. She was always supposed to have seen this. Not the first one. Sadly that thought caused Hermione to frown. _

_James looked down with a grin and stopped smiling and a frown made its way to his face. Hermione was looking out the window with a look of concentration and remorse. James felt his shoulders sag down. He was ecstatic to have his sister back with him. This was the way it was supposed to be. The way it was supposed to have been._

_Once again that dreaded thought made its way to his head. If Hermione had the chance, would she leave? James quickly shook his head convincing himself no, and tightened his grip on his sister in hopes of keeping her here in this time era with him. _

_End Flashback_

As time had passed on James knew that Hermione wouldn't leave. She had fallen in love and she soon came to bore three children. She wouldn't leave all of them behind. However, James always felt himself wonder is she felt like she had a duty to stay here with them, instead of the pleasure.

James shook the thought out of his head and took out his wand. The end. His son had experience it in some ultra-dimension, and he was going to experience it here.

He looked around and spotted a Death Eater and shot out a curse. This was it.

-

Hermione had spent the whole afternoon in the Defense classroom crying. Remus and Draco had comforted her since they were the only two who knew just about half of what she had and was going through.

She began walking back up to Gryffindor Tower after Remus had continually promised her that they'd find a way to send her back home.

Home? Where was her home exactly? That question still confused her.

Still lost in thought Hermione didn't notice when a red blob ran into her. In surprise Hermione felt herself falling down. Looking up she met a bouncing, jumpy Weasley. "Come on," Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her up.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she felt her hand being pulled the rest of her body following behind as Ginny ran up the stairs.

"It's a surprise."

-

As Lily stepped out of the fireplace she looked around as Professor Dumbledore began rushing about his office. He took Faux off of his perch and set him outside. Tucking his wand safely in his robe pocket, he turned around to face Lily.

"What's going on Professor? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"My dear, I must be getting back the end is nearing."

"The end!" Lily exclaimed. "The Final War. That's why you took me to see James, because it's the end?"

Professor Dumbledore chose to not answer her questions. "Mrs. Potter, do take care," and with a swish of his cloak and the black flames from the fireplace everything fell into silence. Lily's mouth was still open as she collapsed on the chair and began to cry.

-

The Final Battle had been going on for what seemed like forever. James wasn't exactly sure how long. It could have been days, hours, or sadly of all just a few minutes.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

James turned his head towards the noise as all the Death Eaters began cheering and bowing down as their king, their Lord, their leader stepped out.

James felt himself swallow in nervousness. How on earth had Harry been able to stand up to this man many times and come out unharmed? An involuntary shiver went through his body.

-

Ginny pulled Hermione up the stairs and up to Gryffindor Tower. She finally stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Smiling at Hermione, "Close your eyes," she instructed.

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face Hermione closed her eyes. Ginny giggling whispered the password and the portrait door opened. "No peeking," she said and gently tugged on Hermione's arm into the room.

As the portrait door shut, "SURPRISE!" a crowd of people yelled.

Giving out a yelp of surprise Hermione jumped back, hands flying to her mouth. "WELCOME BACK HERMIONE!" everyone yelled.

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed out. Everyone was there. Everyone from Gryffindor House, some Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, and the Weasley twins. "Oh my god, oh my god."

Hermione turned around and pounced on Ginny. "Oh my god, you little sneak."

Ginny laughed and pulled her friend into a hug. "It was good, huh. Really got you there."

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

"Come on Ginny."

"Move out of the way."

"It's your turn to greet."

"Little old Mione here."

"Oh, but George she isn't that little anymore is she."

"No Fred, she most obviously is not."

"Shut up," Hermione said smiling and jumped on them hugging them tightly.

"Aw Mione," George said.

"We didn't know you cared so much," Fred said wiping a fake tear out of his eye. However both of them hugged her back tightly as well.

Hermione walked around and around the room hugging all of her fellow Gryffindor's.

After a while the party began to get tiring so Hermione quietly and hopefully unnoticeably made her escape. She walked up to the Astronomy Tower and looked out to the night.

This had been her home, or that's what she had grown to believe. However, it didn't feel like home. People were missing.

-

Dumbledore stepped through from the Light side and duels once again broke out.

-

Hermione heard the sound of footsteps. However, she didn't bother to turn around or draw out her wand. She knew who it was. Just like his father he stepped next to her and put his arm around her. Hermione fell into his embrace just like she did at this very spot in what felt like years ago.

-

Voldemort turned to run with a few Death Eaters behind him. Dumbledore turned and nodded his head to James and Sirius who both nodded and ran off after Dumbledore pursuing the Great Dark Lord.

"This is it Tom," Dumbledore called out as they stepped into a clearing far away from the field the Final Battle had taken place.

"That's what you would like to think, huh, Dumbledore," Voldemort spat out.

There they stood. At one end Voldemort surrounded by some of his Death Eaters and at the other end Dumbledore with James and Sirius.

-

"Harry, is everything going to turn out okay?"

Hermione felt Harry's arms tighten around her. "I don't Hermione. I really don't."

Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry. She screwed her eyes shut and began seeing images of the Final Battle. She saw glimpses of Sirius and James. And then of Dumbledore and Voldemort. A clearing.

"Oh," she quietly moaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"Harry my head," Hermione said as she began to see bright light surround her.

Harry remembered his promise to himself.

_Flashback_

"_I promise you Hermione, I'll never let you go again," he whispered in her ear._

_End Flashback_

He tightened his arms around Hermione and stepped if possible closer to her. She wasn't going anywhere without him.

-

James eyes widened. "Albus," he called out. But Professor Dumbledore had already seen it. Everyone had.

Voldemort's eyes widened and narrowed. What on earth was going on?

-

Harry felt himself and Hermione falling. He turned around and made sure that where and when they fell he'd hit the ground first. They began descending faster and at some point he felt Hermione's body lift up a bit higher as his continued to fall down.

At one point later he felt his body beginning to expand and grow and then . . .

-

A boy landed on the clearing floor. He let out a grunt of pain as his back hit the forest floor.

-

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? He seemed to be in a forest clearing. Sitting up a bit he got a better look around. However, he found he couldn't look around so engrossed he was in looking at himself. He looked, well he looked, old-er, then he should've.

Looking up the first thing he saw was Voldemort. This caused him to jump up and draw out his wand. Keeping one eye on Voldemort always he looked around to see who was behind him.

-

James stepped up closer till he was standing right next to the Headmaster. "Professor what's going on?" he asked confused.

"I . . ." Professor Dumbledore shook his head confused at the happenings occurring around him.

-

When Harry turned around he met face to face with a man his own age, who would be able to pass as his twin.

-

When the boy turned around, Sirius felt his mouth drop open. This boy looked exactly like James. James took off his glasses and wiped them and put them back on again, but the boy was still there.

He found himself taking a step closer to him. Somehow James just knew who he was and didn't even think about it twice, "Harry."

-

Harry looked up at the sound of his name. Green met hazel. Father met . . . son?

-

Voldemort watched in confusion as the scene unfolded in front of him. He was snapped back to attention when a fellow Death Eater reached up and murmured something in his ear. An evil smile spread across his face.

-

"Well, well, well, what a happy reunion but moving on to more pressing matters," Voldemort said with a smirk.

Harry turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. Dumbledore began walking forward to where Harry stood and put in arm on his shoulder. "What do you want Tom?" he asked.

"Drop you're wands," he said simply.

"Are you mad?!" James questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, wait you are."

"I wouldn't be snapping boy," he growled out to James. Turning to his mindless minions he hissed out, "Bring her out."

Harry looked up in alarm. 'Hermione!'

A Death Eater stepped forward and there in his arms lay an unconscious Hermione.

**There you have it. I know not exactly like I promised it would be, but this just hit me and I couldn't help myself. I added it in. Give me your opinions on this. **

**For those who don't understand what's happening let me wrap it all up for you. **

**Hermione had gone to her ultra-reality (where Harry is the boy-who-lived) because her powers and the power the three eleven year olds had, had sensed her confusion and had sent her back. Now Hermione and ultra-reality Harry have been sent back to Hermione's real reality because of that prophecy mentioned in my first story. Ha, you all think I finished with it then but now I've turned on you Muah ha, ha. **

**Oh well. Please Review. **


	8. I'll Make You A Deal

**Chapter Eight**

**I'll Make You A Deal**

_Recap_

"_Well, well, well, what a happy reunion but moving on to more pressing matters," Voldemort said with a smirk. _

_Harry turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. Dumbledore began walking forward to where Harry stood and put in arm on his shoulder. "What do you want Tom?" he asked._

"_Drop you're wands," he said simply._

"_Are you mad?!" James questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, wait you are."_

"_I wouldn't be snapping boy," he growled out to James. Turning to his mindless minions he hissed out, "Bring her out."_

_Harry looked up in alarm. 'Hermione!'_

_A Death Eater stepped forward and there in his arms laid an unconscious Hermione._

_End Recap_

Harry stepped forward wand still in his hand. "Let her go," he growled. He was worried. This had never happened before to him. One of his best friends was there unconscious, and . . . and there was nothing he could do about it. All in all, he was beginning to experience an emotion he hadn't felt around Voldemort for a long time, fear.

Sirius stared at the Death Eater and then his eyes traveled down and hardened in fear and anger. Hermione. There she was. She wasn't dead. He almost drowned in relief at that simple thought. But, how on earth had she gotten there with . . . that thing!

James was still in a daze. His son that was his son. His son that wasn't eleven years old, but his age. There was only one explanation. When Hermione had disappeared, then she had gone back in time to that other ultra reality and when she had come back, some how, some crazy way, ultra reality Harry had come with her. Was there a hidden reason that he had come with her? Or was it all just an accident? And talking about Hermione, how the hell had his little sister gotten there on the other side of the line laying unconscious in the arms of a Death Eater.

Sirius stepped up closer, "Leave her alone," he growled so quietly but his tone deadly. James eyes widened slightly, he had never seen his friend this angry before.

Voldemort's eyes swirled and landed on Sirius's. "Aw, Black," he laughed out. "You want the Mrs. back, now do you," he taunted.

Sirius stepped forward closely about to pounce on him, damn the Dark Lord or not, when Dumbledore stepped forward and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder to prevent any crazy actions that were daring to come out of the young Black.

"Now Tom, I didn't think you'd ever play like this," Dumbledore said trying to reason with the lunatic. "You're Death Eater holds an unconscious woman. She has no way of defending herself and yet you hold her to her death sentence. I thought you could do better then that."

"Don't try to bargain with me you old fool!" Voldemort snapped.

Turning his head his eyes went a bit thoughtful as he looked Hermione up and down in a way none of the three men on the other side liked. "I don't know about the death sentence you crazy old fool. I think I'll keep her alive for awhile."

"You son of a . . ." Sirius started and wretched out of Dumbledore's grasp and began to come towards the Dark Lord.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Black," Voldemort growled turning his wand and pointing it to Hermione's body that was still draped over the Death Eater's arms. "You wouldn't want the Mrs.'s death on your consciousness that you were to caught up in your anger to control yourself, hmm?"

This stopped Sirius straight in his tracks right next to Harry who was looking curiously between Sirius and Voldemort. What the hell was going on? Harry thought. Why did Voldie Mort keep calling Hermione, Sirius's Mrs. and how the hell was Sirius alive. And the person behind him looked just like him. Well no duh, Harry had to remind himself. It was his father.

"Let go of my sister Riddle," James growled coming closer and standing next to Sirius.

Harry felt his jaw drop. SISTER!! Big signs were flashing through his head. Warning, warning, Warning, WARNING, WARNING!!!!

"Sister," Harry croaked.

Everyone glanced at him. They had all forgotten about the boy. Voldemort took a step closer and eyed Harry. Harry glared back with hatred.

"I remember you boy. The last time I saw you were in the Chamber, you were fighting me. But no," Voldemort said. "I killed you."

"I guess I don't want to stay dead. The boy-who-just-won't-die, it fits perfectly with the boy-who-lived, huh Tommy boy," Harry taunted at him.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort asked him, eyes narrowed.

"Aw, don't like to be kept in the shadow Tommy boy. Me neither. I guess we have that in common," Harry said keeping his façade up, while trying to think of a way to save Hermione, so he could get some answers.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort yelled his wand pointed towards Harry.

Harry looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of green light. He ducked and it missed him by inches. By the time he looked up again, everyone, Voldemort, his minions, and Hermione were all gone.

He turned and stared at James and Dumbledore who both looked troubled and he turned his head to Sirius and saw that he had sunken to his knees and looked defeated.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry finally said deathly calm.

-

Harry was pacing up and down Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts where the three of them had snuck him up trying to process everything that had just occurred.

Sirius was sitting in a chair still looking down. He hadn't talked once since they had brought Harry up here. His shaggy hair covered his face from all emotion as he sat there looking like an empty shell of a man after a Dementor's Kiss.

James couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. He was in awe, that this man, he couldn't even call him a boy, was his son.

Dumbledore watched the promising looking man pace up and down trying to understand everything. He could imagine that in his other reality that he was quite the hero.

"So let me get this straight," Harry finally said as he stopped walking. "Hermione is really my da-, um, James's sister," Harry said stumbling in what he should call his look alike as James winced at the fact that Harry couldn't say his name, but he didn't blame the boy. To him, his father had died a long time ago, and no matter how many reality jumping's he did wouldn't bring him back. "She was born here but at age seven was brought to an ultra reality, _my_ reality and lived there till she turned seventeen and somehow managed to come back to her _real_ reality. This is where she lived for years, decades," Harry muttered the last word. "And somehow she got sent back to when she had left us which was at age seventeen."

"Precisely," Dumbledore said.

"Now I need you to tell me how the two of you made it to this reality," Dumbledore said.

"Well," Harry said sitting down in the empty chair he had left. "The Gryffindor House was throwing her a Welcome Back Party," he said. "She greeted everyone and half way into it disappeared. I went looking for her with the . . ." he paused and looked up at James. "The Marauder's Map," James couldn't help a smile at that. "I talked to her for a bit, she seemed, um, pretty emotional. Then something was happening and she was going away again. I just knew that she was, and I didn't want her to go, to disappear again, so I held onto her and I guess, I went with her," Harry said trying to explain a concept he didn't understand.

"I see," Dumbledore said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Most peculiar."

"Um, what's wrong with," Harry said motioning to Sirius.

"Um, Hermione's Sirius's, um," James glanced up at Sirius before continuing. "His wife."

Harry felt his jaw drop and his eyes bulge out. Sirius looked up and watched Harry's expression. "What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked his eyes narrow, thinking that Harry didn't approve of the marriage. He was his Godfather, and he believed Hermione was his best friend for seven years.

"Hermione's, Hermione's, HERMIONE'S MARRIED!" he yelled out.

Sirius couldn't suppress a smile. He was angrier at the fact that she was married. He had gotten up and began to pace again. He couldn't help to add the fact, "We've got three kids as well."

"K-k-k-kids," Harry stammered out collapsing back into the chair. "Hermione's got k-kids."

Harry couldn't help it and began to laugh. When he had finally calmed down a bit a new realization hit him. "I feel, really . . . old," he muttered.

Sirius snorted at that and James smiled. 'He had one hell of a kid', James concluded to himself.

Harry shook his head, "Ron's not going to like this," he said with a chuckle.

"Ron?" Sirius asked his eyes were narrowed and there was a hint of jealousy hidden somewhere deep in that one word.

"Oh yeah, back in . . . um my reality Ron, Ron Weasley's got this huge crush on Hermione, and everyone even the Slytherin's know about it. Except for, of course Hermione."

Sirius's eyes were narrowed and were a deep black. Harry noticed this, and gulped. "Oh, don't worry Hermione loves Ron, but like a brother. She's never date him."

Sirius seemed to relax slightly at Harry's words, but everyone in the room could tell that he was on edge, and no one wanted to mess with him right now.

Harry looked up, his emerald green eyes shinning with a new thought, a new realization, a new way to fix everything that had been broken for the time being.

"I have an idea," he said.

The other three men looked up at him. "First," Harry said glancing at Dumbledore. "You refrain from sending me back anywhere," he said. Before Dumbledore had a chance to protest about how the time stream was going to fall disproportional with his stay Harry continued his thought. "I wouldn't go anyway, not until I know Hermione is in good hands," he said. Dumbledore nodded. He had to, the boy put up a good point.

"I'll stay and help defeat Voldemort here. Fighting Voldemort we'll get Hermione back," Harry said.

Everyone looked up surprised. No one, not even Dumbledore had been quite prepared for Harry to suggest something like that. Not only to stay, but to fight. "And when we win . . ."

"Don't you mean if," Sirius grumbled.

"No," Harry said sternly. Sirius turned around and looked closely at Harry. "I mean when," he pushed. Sirius nodded his head. "So when we win, you all will come back to _my_ reality, and help me defeat the Voldemort there."

James collapsed back in his chair, eyes wide. Two Voldemort's good gracious. Sirius felt extremely wary as he glanced at James and Dumbledore and sending a mild glare at Harry. Dumbledore began to nod. It all made sense. If the boy was going to help them all defeat Tom here, it made absolute sense that he'd want help to defeat the one tormenting his reality.

Dumbledore glanced at James and Sirius. James nodded. Sirius looked tiredly at James and begrudgingly nodded as well. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "All right then Mr. Po- . . . um, Harry. You have a deal."

Harry nodded a smirk on his lips. A win-win scenario.

-

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Her head hurt like hell and she just wanted . . . she wanted Sirius. Tears filled her eyes. 'No,' she scolded herself. 'Now is not the time to cry.'

"Where am I?" she questioned sitting up from the king sized bed that she had been laying in. She got off of the bed and tried the door and found it locked.

She began to panic, when she realized that she was trapped in this room, and without her WAND!

She ran to the window and looked out. There were trees blowing from the howling wind outside. She was in a large gloomy looking castle. She didn't even need to have someone tell her. She was back home all right, but she was prisoner at Riddle Manor.

**All right, done with chapter eight. What did you guys think?**

**For the next chapter we are going to get some one-on-one time with ultra reality Harry and James and Lily. James and Sirius are going to be reunited with their children, and Hermione is going through a hell of a time trying to get out of the hell hole she's been landed in.**

**So a bunch of good stuff! Sorry for not posting up sooner. I didn't have school today, Pupil Free Day, so I got in some writing. **

**Please Review.**


	9. Planning

**Chapter Nine**

**First Step for a Rescue Mission, Planning**

**So hey everyone! I hope you all had good holidays. I know I did. Did Santa bring ya'll the presents on your Christmas list. Mine did, (blinking eyes and giving a puppy dog pout). **

**Anyway, I'm so, so sorry for taking so long on an update for this fic. I just had some writer's block, and last night I was going over it and I started like literally jumping up and down, because I knew what I wanted to write about, so here it is. **

**I had it done last night, but I'm posting it up now, because, well do to prior practice, posting it after midnight doesn't bring in a lot of reviewers. Who knew?**

**So I hope you all have a great NEW YEAR! Yay for 2007!!!**

_Recap_

"_Don't you mean if," Sirius grumbled._

"_No," Harry said sternly. Sirius turned around and looked closely at Harry. "I mean when," he pushed. Sirius nodded his head. "So when we win, you all will come back to my reality, and help me defeat the Voldemort there."_

_Dumbledore glanced at James and Sirius. James nodded. Sirius looked tiredly at James and begrudgingly nodded as well. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "All right then Mr. Po- . . . um, Harry. You have a deal."_

_Harry nodded a smirk on his lips. A win-win scenario._

_-_

_Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Her head hurt like hell and she just wanted . . . she wanted Sirius. Tears filled her eyes. 'No,' she scolded herself. 'Now is not the time to cry.'_

"_Where am I?" she questioned sitting up from the king sized bed that she had been laying in. She got off of the bed and tried the door and found it locked. _

_She began to panic, when she realized that she was trapped in this room, and without her WAND!_

_She ran to the window and looked out. There were trees blowing from the howling wind outside. She was in a large gloomy looking castle. She didn't even need to have someone tell her. She was back home all right, but she was prisoner at Riddle Manor. _

_End Recap_

Christmas break was upon all of the students in Hogwarts. But everyone was in down sprits. Letters, black letters, either from the ministry of from home kept everyone's feelings and holiday spirit on the down low, when everyday there was a new death for a loved one. Fathers, uncles, grandfathers, older brothers, etc. All of whom had died in that final battle, and for what reason? That wasn't even in the Final Battle, a preview of it perhaps?

However, under Dumbledore's orders all students were to go home for the holidays. So the train long ride as the three Gryffindor's sat there was in complete silent. Even the duo's third companion, Ron, was spending the train ride with his two older brothers as news of the eldest Weasley's death and finally reached them.

As the train pulled up into King's Cross, students slowly, sluggishly walked down the train steps and onto the platform. A sad sight met the students' eyes. Instead of seeing happy families, excited for the upcoming Christmas season, there were only women; mother's, sisters, aunts, cousins, anyone who had been able to make it to pick up the student's were all female.

Anna, Remus, and Harry trudged among the students and their . . . mothers. Passing by the Weasley's Anna turned her head and saw Mrs. Weasley hugging the twins with Ron standing close by his younger sister's head buried against his chest crying quietly. Anna quickly averted her gaze feeling her own tears prickling her eyesight.

Looking to her left trying to locate her Aunt Lily, she noticed Draco Malfoy. Though him and the boys had a tense relationship, the nice way to put it considering that both parties detested each other, was standing by himself waiting. Looking around, Anna saw his eyes were glazed over as he slowly walked away and went to sit on a bench at the platform.

Looking away, Anna approached her Aunt Lily who had just released her brother from her death like grip and pulled her into her arms holding her, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

Reaching down, Anna picked up Natalie who for once was extremely quiet and cooperative, unlike her usual fiery, stubborn attitude. Her mom always told Anna, that Natalie's stubborn personality was that just like their dads'.

Anna suppressed a smile at the comforting thought as her Aunt Lily took each one of her twin's hands and began to walk out the platform Harry and Remus in tow.

"Wait up," Anna called. "I forgot something back in the platform, I'll be right back," she called to her Aunt as she rushed back inside the platform.

Everyone had cleared out by then. All except for, "Hey Malfoy," Anna called as she picked her younger sister up and jogged towards him.

"Black?" Malfoy questioned quite confused. The few months he had known the two twin Blacks and of course Potter, the boys and him had had their share of arguments and fist fights, quite a lot actually. He had never had anything to do with the female Black of course. It had been drilled into his head from a young, tender age from his mother to never harm a person weaker then him.

Draco knew that she didn't want him to turn out like his father. A murder, a Death Eater, a follower. Draco would try to aide her wish, but he knew if the war continued on the small line of hope that he would have no choice.

Anna reached out into her pocket and took out a small bag. The bag was green, but was see through, with a red ribbon tied on it to keep the contents inside.

"Here," she said. Putting down Natalie she took Draco's hand and opening it put the bag inside of it, closing it gently to make her point of him keeping it clear. "Merry Christmas Draco," she said as she took her sister's hand and walked back out of the platform.

Draco watched her, his eyes confused at what had just happened. Looking down at his hands he opened it and found that she had given him a bag of candy. A small smile made it's way onto his lips. "Merry Christmas . . . Anna," he whispered as he opened the bag and toasting the air opened the small box of Berry Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

-

Christmas Eve at the Potter-Black household was found in an uproar. Lily was trying to haul out six kids into the fireplace to floo over to Hogwarts. They were going to spend the rest of their Christmas holidays at the school.

Jacob, Hailey, Natalie, Harry, and Remus at her side she turned her head back to the staircase, "Anna get down here we're all ready to go. Your brother even beat you down here," Lily called up the stair.

Anna still in her bedroom sitting on her bed turned her head slightly when her Aunt spoke. Following that was a, "Hey," from her brother in mock anger.

"I'm coming," she called back down. Standing up she shut the photo album and stuffed it back into her bag. Reaching down to the frame she kept at her bed stand she kissed the photo. "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad," she whispered as she grabbed her bags and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

The picture of a happy couple as the man twirled the woman around until they both fell onto the grass laughing, was Anna's favorite picture of her parents at school. They both looked so happy, so carefree. She hadn't seen her dad in four years, nearing five soon and since then her mom had looked anything but happy. She put on an act, a quite convincing one at that, but Anna could read her mother very easily. And she could tell that she wasn't that happy.

-

"WHAT?" Harry yelled in Dumbledore's office. "What do you mean the whole gang is coming up?" he hissed out to Dumbledore.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore said as he began to speak patiently explaining everything. "Lily, her three kids, and Hermione's three are coming up to spend the rest of the holidays here at Hogwarts. Also James and Sirius will be here to help better protect and they can spend their own Christmas with loved ones."

"What about Hermione," Harry whispered out menacingly. "We need to find and get Hermione to safety."

"Yes, Harry, I am quite aware of that," Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair closing his eyes tiredly. "But we don't have enough information. We don't know the where, the why, and all those other pesky details that help a rescue mission be really productive."

"So what happens, I stay hidden from everyone but James and Sirius, because if you don't remember my younger self is going to be here soon."

"I think it would be best if you weren't seen by the children, but once James has explained everything to Lily I see no problem of seeing her."

Harry groaned and fell back against his seat in agitation.

-

_A few weeks earlier . . . _

Hermione paced the room endlessly not being able to sit for a minute. She was on edge. She needed a . . . she needed a plan. Yes, a plan. The best missions are only carried out when one has a plan, and a plan B. Yes she needed a plan A, a plan B, and even maybe a plan C.

Glancing out the window she began to estimate the jump and the damage that would be most likely probable. Sticking her head as far as she could, she began to look for other windows both above and underneath her.

She needed to check out all escape routes that might soon be presentable to her in the future, and begin work once more on her wandless and speechless magic.

-

Older Harry sat hidden in his room high in one of the towers. The whole gang was to arrive in a few seconds and Harry so desperately wanted to part of something like that. A family that would rush to him in embrace, with love shinning so clearly in their eyes.

He thought that he had found family in his friends. But yet, ironic on how that turned out. His best friend, his aunt, brilliant. Just brilliant.

-

"Come on everyone," Lily said herding the children into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What about the surprise you were talking about mommy," Jacob asked.

"Yeah, the surprise," Hailey echoed.

"Yes, everyone the surprise is right there inside the Gryffindor Common Room, and we can't to it if ya'll want to go your separate ways. I'm telling you guys, you'll love this."

Lily was so excited as she gave the password to the Fat Lady who gave her a knowing wink as she opened up. "Alright everyone in," she said pushing the children inside.

Anna in the lead ran into the Common Room eager to show her younger sister and cousin the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories and then all of Hogwarts. Her scream brought the rest of the children running to her.

"DADDY!" she shrieked. Tears were in her eyes, an expression of total awe and wonderment of her father standing right in front of her. He was there, he was solid, and he was alive.

Anna ran to her father and jumped up into his arms. She felt her father's arms circle around her holding her close. She felt his body wrecking with sobs as well as her own. Her strong, touch dad. The one, who had left her and her pregnant mother to fight in a war, was crying.

Sirius felt total joy when his daughter ran to him, not caring of all of those lost years. She had an expression of total happiness and gladness of the fact that he was there. Sirius had forgotten the feeling of her small little hands around his neck clutching the hair at the nape of his neck. He couldn't take it as he sunk to his knees rocking back and forth holding his daughter closely.

Pulling back a bit Sirius took a good long look at her. Her hair that had been light blonde when she was a child had begun to darken with brown streaks in them. Her hazel eyes flashed brightly back at her dad as her small hand began to touch his face touching an old battle scar on his cheek.

She looked so like Hermione, not only her outward, physical appearance but her caring, compassionate nature that it broke his heart all over again, that his wife, his darling Hermione was not here with the group.

"I love you daddy," the words whispered to him in his ear as Anna burrowed her head back on his neck.

"I love you too baby," he whispered back. "I love you too."

When Anna had screamed Harry and Remus had rushed forward in a frenzy thinking something bad was in the Common Room. Both had frozen in place when they saw their father's. Anna was already being hugged by Sirius, while James looked down at the two with love and amazement in his eyes.

"Dad," Harry whispered.

James's head whipped around. It was Harry, his Harry. Not that the ultra reality Harry wasn't his son as well, because he was. But that Harry was already an adult, far older then him. Seen things that haunted people in nightmares. Had lived the utter hell of a life, knowing no love from a mother and father. In a way that wasn't his Harry, because that Harry belonged to no one.

However, this small boy who was rubbing his eyes trying to convince himself that he was awake was his Harry. The small boy he remembered.

"I'm really here Harry," James whispered taking a step forward and reaching his hand out.

Harry wide eyed cautiously took a step forward and touched the hand. James was on his knees waiting for Harry to overcome his first initial shock. When Harry touched his hand and felt for himself that James was really there, he threw himself into his father's arms.

This was the real father and son connection, that James had mistaken with the ultra reality Harry.

As Sirius put Anna down on the ground his eyes turned to his son. Remus's mouth was open in shock and slight anger. "You were here the whole time," he whispered accusation in his voice.

Sirius shook his head. "We were out fighting, but were called in. We're going to be finding mom. And to find her we need some extra information."

Remus's eyes searched his father's suddenly for some strange reason wary of him. Ignoring his suspicions and everything else he looked down ashamed to feel that tears were dripping down his cheek.

Sirius closed the distance and bending down gently lifted Remus's head up to see his tears and a small smile made its way to his lips as he pulled his son into his arms and held him there.

Remus began to tremble in his fathers arms. He seriously couldn't it help it though. Everything in the last few months had changed so drastically, that he believed that he was man enough to admit how scared he was. After his sister had her incident, and all the changes that were occurring, especially with his mother's disappearance had him trembling and shaking in fear each and every night.

However, recently for all three of them, those compulsions, dreams really nightmares, pains, and other strange ideas, had been somewhat receding. He didn't know why or how, but he did know that they were slowly stopping and disappearing. That small act, however, gave him a semblance of peace and a small amount of happiness because he knew how worried everyone was about it.

As James let go of Harry, as eyes swirled around and landed at the door of the Common Room where four more members of their party stood apart from the two fathers.

His eyes widened, he hadn't seen the twins since they were merely two years old. They didn't understand what was going on, but now they were seven years old. Hailey, his beautiful daughter, looked every bit like her mother. The same red hair, the same green eyes, and the same scrutinizing expression he was held under by her. His younger son, with the same red hair but it had gotten darker and his own pair of hazel eyes. His every facial expression was similar to his own.

"Daddy," Jacob whispered amazingly.

Hailey looked at her twin then looked back at James. She took a step forward but turned and looked back at her mother. Lily gave her daughter a reassuring smile and nodded her forward.

Taking that small amount of reassurance Hailey ran towards James and slammed hard into his knees. James bent down and picked her up tossing her up in the air and catching her, held onto her, burying his face into her mane of red hair.

Feeling a tug on his pants, James looked down and found Jacob staring back up at him. "Me too daddy," he said holding his arms up. Bending down James pulled Jacob into his arms and held the both of them there.

Looking up he felt a hand rub gently on his back. His wife, the love of his life, Lily stood there smiling with tears running down her cheeks in such eternal happiness, that no way would she have been able to hide it.

Straightening up James put the twins down and pulled Lily into his arms. Wrapping her arms around him Lily leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Welcome home my love."

Lily leaned back and kissed him gently on the lips. Pulling away she picked Hailey up as James took Jacob. Harry running to them wrapped one arm around his mother's leg and the other around his father's. James looked from one happy face to the other. He was finally home. He was finally with his family, and that hole that had begun to tear away at him for those long years was finally being filled again.

Sirius let go of Remus and turned around gently stared at James hugging his family through somewhat with jealous eyes. He couldn't help it. James had everyone there, complete, but his wife was out there somewhere nearing her death sentence. But no, he would find her. He wouldn't stop searching until he had her in his arms with no chance of escape.

Pulling away from Remus, Sirius watched as Anna pulled forward a small little girl, no more than the tender age of three. The girl had black hair that ran down her back, looking as if the length had never been trimmed. The girl's eyes were blue as she stared at Sirius with an unblinking gaze.

"Dad, this is Natalie," Anna said looking up at her dad to see the shocked expression that filtered his eyes for a moment before happiness and love covered it all up. "Natalie," Anna said turning towards her sister and speaking in a very soft, soothing voice that she probably learned from her mother Sirius noted. "Natalie, you remember how mommy said daddy was away?" Waiting for the small nod of the child's head Anna continued. "Well, _this_ is our daddy. Your daddy."

Gently stepping away Anna left Natalie by herself in front of Sirius as she went to stand next to Remus off on the sideline. Natalie, with confidence besotted by both of her parents stepped up to the man who was a complete stranger, yet the feeling of rightness and belonging was there. Gently the girl raised her arms, "Daddy up?" she asked.

-

Hermione fell to the floor tears beginning to wrack her body. She was so tired, and so weak, and so defenseless, that it was literally, utterly pathetic. However, her plan was already underway.

'They thought that they had caught her. They thought that they had won this battle,' Hermione thought to herself as she screwed her eyes shut. Her hands clenched into fists as she felt anger pour around her. But the sense of revenge calmed her down.

Keeping her eyes closed she slowly began to lift her hand and as the window began to rattle and shake.

**So that's it everyone. Chapter 9's up. What did you all think of it? Is it still altogether running smoothly? I hope so. So everyone, had a favor to ask, if you could all read my newest fic, A Veela and Me, and tell me what you think of it would be greatly appreciated. Please and thank you.**

**Anyway, reviews are loved, both the insulting ones and those that complement. Hee, hee. So everyone have a great happy new year! See you all next year. **


	10. A Second Note

**Hey everyone, for my loyal reviewers I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, I just have a question I decided to ask all of you about.**

**So do you guys want Hermione to end up back into the ultra reality and people from her real reality to go back and get her or do you want a well thought out rescue to save her from Voldemort's clutches. **

**Either way I'll take the one that gets the most reviews, so it's up to you. **


	11. The End Part I

**Chapter 10 – The End Part I**

**Hi everyone. Alright I got everyone's reviews and by a landslide the winner was . . . . . . . . . The well thought out rescue! (Trumpets playing, crowd applauding, and the commenter rises to their feet and takes a bow.) **

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, but before I got more reviews for my first few chapters then my latest one. So I hope you all will like this new one that took me forever to finally get started on. Sorry about that. **

**As you can tell by the title of the chapter, The End, this is one of my last chapters for this story. There will be The End Part II, and then one more chapter and that's it. A second story I will be able to put a complete on. So everyone here it is . . .**

_Recap _

_Hermione fell to the floor tears beginning to wrack her body. She was so tired, and so weak, and so defenseless, that it was literally, utterly pathetic. However, her plan was already underway. _

'_They thought that they had caught her. They thought that they had won this battle,' Hermione thought to herself as she screwed her eyes shut. Her hands clenched into fists as she felt anger pour around her. But the sense of revenge calmed her down._

_Keeping her eyes closed she slowly began to lift her hand and as the window began to rattle and shake._

_End Recap_

James opened his eyes, on the normal five o'clock routine he had had for four years. Gently pulling away from Harry who had wrapped an arm around him and Lily who had been underneath his shoulder he got out from the bed and walked over quietly to the bathroom.

In the Common Room everyone had fallen asleep, James noted as he came back down standing at the doorway watching. On one couch was where he had been with Lily and Harry, and on the armchair right next to them the twins had fallen asleep. Remus who had an arm wrapped around Anna had fallen asleep on the second armchair. Sirius who was still asleep was holding Natalie was stretched out on the second couch.

He smiled softly to himself. All this picture was missing was his . . . No matter; she would be with them in a matter of days. But until then, James had promised someone something and he was going to hold out onto his promise.

"Lily," he whispered gently rubbing her shoulder. "Lily," he said again trying to wake her up.

With a small groan Lily lifted her head up and glared at James. "James, its not even dawn yet, go back to sleep."

"Come on, Lils, I want you to meet someone," he whispered pulling on her arm.

A few moments later, Lily was dressed and ready, but still half asleep. James took her hand and led her up to the North Tower. "James I know how much you love watching the sun rise, but it's really early," Lily said yawning once becoming aware of there destination.

James rolled his eyes. "We're not watching the sun rise. Someone is up there that is pretty excited to meet you."

James stopped walking when he reached the closed door after climbing a few stories of stairs. "Okay, do you remember about that ultra reality Hermione and Harrison had talked about?"

"Yes, the one where you and I are dead in," Lily said dryly eyes blazing now.

"Well, when Hermione disappeared she had gone back into her ultra reality," James said. Waiting for Lily's nod, he continued. "However, she came back and someone came back with her."

Lily's head now snapped up. "Came back with her," she whispered incredibly. "That's impossible; imagine the wreck on the time stream if someone from another dimension traveled here. Oh, god James. So many things could go wrong and . . . and . . ."

Lily stopped talking when James put a finger to her lips silencing her. "I know Lils, but don't worry he's going to go back to his home after he helps us with the fight against the Dark Lord."

Lily nodded, "What does that have to do with me James?"

"I want you to meet him," James said opening the door and stepping inside.

Lily's eyes widened but before she could protest the door was open and she was staring wide eyed at . . . "AHHH!" she screamed.

But before she could turn and run one of them had grabbed her and quickly dragged her inside and closed the door. "Lily, sweetheart, it's me. It's James," James said touching her cheek as Harry stepped back into the shadows and out of her view to avoid scaring her more.

"James," Lily whispered. "James, I just saw . . . there were . . . two of you! There were two of you!" she said half dazed in shock and fright.

"I'm sorry, I should've told her first."

"Yes you should've," a male voice answered.

Lily looked up. "Who was that? It sounded just like you," Lily whispered.

"Okay, I think you should come out now," James said looking at the shadows.

And once more, the same raven haired, green eyed man stepped out and into Lily's line of vision.

Lily's second reaction didn't seem as better as her first. "You, twin, no wait, triplet, what?" she stammered out her head swirling in first her husband's direction then his look alike.

"Lily," James said gently. "This is Harry. Ultra reality Harry. Hermione's Harry. Our son Harry."

"No, James no. I left Harry back at the common room. That is our son. Now tell me who this is!"

"Lily, please look at him!" James said. He ran his hand threw his hair in frustration. "This is Harry. Harry James Potter."

"But James," Lily said weakly. "He looks our age."

"That would be Hermione's fault," Harry said.

"What?" James and Lily said at the same time.

"It's because of her that I'm what almost thirty," he continued. "I'm only seventeen, in my reality. I'm in my last year at Hogwarts but when Hermione and I came I guess since she and I both turned whatever age she normally was."

"Oh my god, you really are Harry," Lily whispered. She began to walk closer, and reached up her hand and touched his cheek. Harry closed his eyes and took a step back, but Lily's hand reached out and stopped him. She continued her search, touching his cheek, nose, lips, and then she reached up moving his hair and ran her hand lightly on his lightening bolt shaped scar.

"Harry," she whispered and hugged him, "My Harry."

-

_Later on that night . . ._

Members of the Order were all gathered outside of Riddle's Mansion. With Harry under a spell to look different, led them to the same spot he battled Voldemort for the first time in his fourth year, past the graves, and then the mansion that gloomed up ahead.

"This is it," older Harry said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the group of men around them. "Alright everyone, this will be it, the Final Battle. Many will die tonight but remember the cause you all are fighting for. If anyone wishes to leave then do so now, because when we enter the premise there will be an anti-apparating shield up." No one left. With a nod of his head Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You will lead us," he said softly so only Harry heard him.

Harry nodded. He reached down his left hand to the small tattoo that was on it. He touched it and whispered a small spell for it to burn. He was able to pass on a message with it to Hermione, to make sure that she kept the people inside busy for them to sneak in.

After their fifth year, the Golden Trio had decided to get a tattoo to be able to communicate with each other, if they ever needed the other's help. Harry was sure glad about it now.

He received the message and turned to Dumbledore. "Hermione's going to kept them busy, she's calling five minutes then we go on in."

Dumbledore nodded, and James and Sirius who had overheard paled.

-

After Hermione sent her message back she turned to the small vent that would be her escape. Quickly getting on her hands and knees she took out a small pocket knife and opened the vent. Turned to the window she concentrated her magic on it and BANG. The window burst open as the storm of the night swept into the room.

She quickly got into the vent putting the opening back on and quickly began to crawl away. Before she turned a corner she heard the cursing of Death Eaters, and their yells of pain and horror as the Dark Lord entered the room.

-

"Go," Harry instructed. The men all following his lead went inside.

There were a bunch of Death Eaters in the front room. A third of them stayed fighting while Harry led on. Once those were done there they would all catch up.

Harry had them all follow him. He knew where they would have to go, where the battle would take place. He had had many nightmares on the Final Battle. The outcome would be different but the scenery remained the same. It would be the courtyard outside the mansion.

-

Hermione kicked the vent open and came out and began to run. Wandless and not very good with directions, fear began to clutch her stomach as she felt like she was running either to her doom or back to where she came from.

She gave a small gasp and stopped running as a Death Eater turned around and saw her. He began charging at her a wand in his hand.

She backed away her back hitting the wall and yet he came closer. He stopped coming till he was right in front of her and gently lowered his cloak and took off his mask.

-

Harry and the gang came to a two way. Harry turned to the left. "Most of the Death Eaters are left but there is a few on the right. I'm sending one man to go right and get rid of them. If Voldemort doesn't have any more minions the battle will be all the easier," Harry told them.

Harry walked forward and pulled Sirius aside. "Go," he said tilting his head right. "She's there, go."

-

"Snape," Hermione whispered thankfully.

"Come on Hermione," he said pulling her to her feet. "We got to get you out of here."

"Snape! What the hell are you doing!" a voice hissed as five Death Eaters came to view.

Snape stepped forward putting his body in front of Hermione's. One hand was curled around his back and Hermione saw that it was a wand. _Her wand._ He pushed his hand forward, towards her, and Hermione quickly took it from him.

Snape lifted his hand and sent a wandless, wordless spell. Quickly pushing Hermione underneath a small statue where she was unseen he ran off with some of the Death Eaters following him. However, not all of them.

Two Death Eaters were left behind. "Come out pet," one of them said. "We won't hurt you."

"Much," the other said and they both erupted into laughter.

Hermione bit her lip, her breath coming out shallow. Gulping she stood up and turned around and sent a spell there way.

"AH," one of the Death Eaters yelled unexpected by her curse.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," the other threatened.

-

Sirius nodded and turned right and ran. "Let's go!" he heard Harry yell and take the rest of them left.

Sirius ran as fast as he could hoping, needing, to get there before anything happened.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," he heard someone yell.

Lifting his wand, he was blinded by anger as he sent a spell towards where he heard the voice.

A small "oh," was heard before he fell down unconscious joining his companion. With a gasp Hermione looked up and she saw him, her husband, and her love.

"S-Sirius," she whispered.

Sirius wide eyed took a step forward. She looked thinner, tired, her robes ragged and torn, but she still looked every bit a perfect goddess for him.

"Hermione," he said his voice hoarse.

Then a smile spread across her face, "Oh Sirius," she cried and ran to him. Sirius took a step forward and caught her. Lifting her up and spinning her, holding her tight to him.

"Sirius," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered back.

She pulled away and looking him in the eye reached down and kissed him. Pulling away, "I love you too," she whispered back.

Sirius pulled her back down and to another kiss, happiness for once filling his entire being.

-

Harry felt a sinking feeling as he led the members of the Order to their death. He shouldn't have been doing it, but here he was.

As they rounded the corner Harry threw open the door, and from that moment spells were sent out. A real battlefield.

Harry shot another curse to a Death Eater and saw Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling. Harry knew he shouldn't interfere, he would fight Voldemort soon enough.

His head turned when he heard a female voice yell out curses amongst all the males. Hermione. It was Hermione. Thank god she was alright!

Harry snapped back to attention and kept on fighting . . . until, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Just like that everyone stopped. Voldemort had . . . fallen. Then one by one all the remaining Death Eaters, turned to ash and fell. Victory was there's! 

"Gone, the Dark Lord is gone!" was heard as everyone started cheering and hugging each other. "Thank God!" someone yelled.

Harry smiled. 'Yes,' he thought. One down, one more left to go.

Harry made his way to Hermione who was being hugged by James. "Hermione," Harry called.

Hermione glanced up and saw a surfer blonde, blue eyed guy call her name. She glanced at James who bent over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and with a squeal of delight flung herself into Harry's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered to her.

"You did absolutely nothing," she whispered back kissing his cheek.

-

After a reunion with the kids, and Lily, James, Sirius, Harry (back to the way he regularly looks), Hermione, and Dumbledore were gathered in his office.

"Well, it is finally over," Dumbledore said with a wary smile.

Hermione reached down and took Sirius's hand. He squeezed it reassuring her. "Now prior to the deal originally made," Dumbledore continued looking at Harry.

"Deal? What deal?" Hermione asked.

"We made a deal that after Harry helps us with your Voldemort problem we'll help him with his," James explained.

"So we're going, all of us?" Hermione asked.

"Only the four of you my dear," Dumbledore said. "I am much too old for stuff like this."

Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore, I mean really saw him. She was afraid that if they left, Dumbledore would just give up and . . . and . . .

Quickly shaking her head she paid attention. "Good luck my dears," he said and got up and left.

Harry was quiet, "I've never seen him like that before," he whispered.

"Lily will take care of him," James said uncertainly.

"Okay," Hermione whispered. "You guys ready?"

After waiting for a nod from each, she closed her eyes and concentrated. They all felt a falling sensation and then they themselves began to fall.

**So there it is. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be the fighting of ultra reality Voldemort, and then the epilogue. Then it will be finished. **

**Please review.**


	12. The End Part II

**Chapter 11 – The End Part II**

**Hello everyone, I am so, so, so, sorry for taking so long to update. I actually haven't updated any of my fics for awhile so sorry for that too. It's been so busy lately. I had my AP to take, and of course there are the Pirates of Caribbean movie, my favorite!! You guys should so go see it. **

**So anyway this is part two from my latest chapter already updated. (I hope that sentence just made sense.) Anyway I am proud to say that after this chapter there will be the epilogue and that's it, another story finished.**

**Oh, by the way one more thing. So of you guys questioned you killed Voldemort in the end, and it was . . . . Dumbledore. So here is the second-to-last chapter.**

_Recap_

_After a reunion with the kids, and Lily, James, Sirius, Harry (back to the way he regularly looks), Hermione, and Dumbledore were gathered in his office._

"_Well, it is finally over," Dumbledore said with a wary smile._

_Hermione reached down and took Sirius's hand. He squeezed it reassuring her. "Now prior to the deal originally made," Dumbledore continued looking at Harry._

"_Deal? What deal?" Hermione asked._

"_We made a deal that after Harry helps us with your Voldemort problem we'll help him with his," James explained._

"_So we're going, all of us?" Hermione asked.  
_

"_Only the four of you my dear," Dumbledore said. "I am much too old for stuff like this."_

_Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore, I mean really saw him. She was afraid that if they left, Dumbledore would just give up and . . . and . . ._

_Quickly shaking her head she paid attention. "Good luck my dears," he said and got up and left._

_Harry was quiet, "I've never seen him like that before," he whispered._

"_Lily will take care of him," James said uncertainly._

"_Okay," Hermione whispered. "You guys ready?"_

_After waiting for a nod from each, she closed her eyes and concentrated. They all felt a falling sensation and then they themselves began to fall._

_End Recap_

-

"Oof," Hermione heard someone whisper as she landed on something soft.

Swirling her head around, Hermione's brown eyes met with Harry's green. "Harry we're back," she said as he got up holding her in his arms.

Setting her back down on her feet, Harry looked himself up and down. Relief was evident on his face, "Thank god, I'm seventeen again," he whispered. "And you," Harry said touching Hermione's brown hair. "You look like Hermione Granger again."

Hermione blushed and looked around. "We're in the astronomy tower," she said mulling that thought over. "That means the party Harry, and OH MY GOD, where do you think James and Sirius landed," Hermione said panic showing in her voice.

"Hey Hermione calm down," Harry said as he slung an arm around her and began to lead her back to the Common Room. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They aren't that stupid to do something that will tell others where they're really from."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh know," she moaned burying her head in Harry's chest.

-

James fell down with a loud thump on the ground. Looking up he looked around and was surprised to find himself in Dumbledore's office. A second later he heard another thump as Sirius landed next to him.

"Bloody hell mate, where are we? What happened?" Sirius muttered.

However James was speechless as he stared at Sirius. "What?" Sirius said as he glanced up and looked over at James and then his mouth slid open in shock.

"You . . . you look seventeen again," James said in shock.

"Well so do you mate. So do you."

"Well, well, there you two are," a voice broke out.

Both boys' heads rammed up looking around for the source of noise. However the only other things in the room were the portraits.

"Here boys," the voice said again.

Sirius glanced up and his eyes widened. He thumped James in the arm, who after glancing at Sirius followed his gaze to what he was staring at. It was Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Professor," Sirius whispered.

"Hello Mr. Black, I must say it's been awhile," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Professor, you know everything don't you?" James questioned.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. There was nothing that went around the school that I didn't know about," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Sirius squirmed in his seat. He was a grown man trapped in a teenager's body but he still felt like a teenager in front of Dumbledore.

"Now before I send the two of you on your way there is some things we must get clear. You two are not required to take classes, it would be better to stay out of sight of the rest of the children, but as I'm sure you will be around Miss Granger and . . ." Dumbledore was saying when his gaze went to Sirius's.

Sirius had let out a dog like growl at 'Miss Granger'. "A problem Mr. Black?" Dumbledore questioned.

"It's Mrs. Black, professor," Sirius said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but smiled not the less, "Yes Mrs. Black and a young Mr. Potter, you'll be around a select few of there friends who they train with, so if the two of you would be most obliged to perform a charm that would change your appearances . . ." Dumbledore said.

"Of course professor," James said and he quickly waved his wand on himself. His unruly raven colored hair turned blonde and his hazel eyes became brown. His facial features changed slightly so he wouldn't have such a remarkable resemblance to Harry.

Sirius after a moment picked up his wand and waved it onto himself as his black hair became brownish red and his blue eyes became green.

"Alright then off to the Room of Requirements boys," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that Mrs. Black will be there to see you shortly," he said with a wink.

-

When Harry and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor Common Room the party was still going on. It was as if no time had passed.

However for some, it seemed that they had been counting the minutes that the two of them had disappeared.

"Harry," Ginny said running towards him and jumping into his arms. She gave him a large, long kiss smack on the lips. Ron walked towards them following his sister.

"Ginny," Ron hissed his ears going red. "Stop it," he muttered.

Hermione giggled.

"Where have the two of you been?" Ginny asked jealousy evident in her voice.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. "The crowd was kind of getting to me so I left the party and Harry just came back and found me and brought me back," Hermione said.

Harry nodded his agreement when Ginny looked at him. "Ginny I wouldn't cheat on you with Hermione," Harry said getting straight to the point. He took her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "I love you."

Ginny looked down ashamed before looking up with tears in her eyes. "I love you too," Ginny whispered.

Harry looked surprised before instinct kicked in and he leaned down and kissed Ginny straight in the mouth.

Ron opened his mouth to speak out before he closed it again. "Come on," Hermione whispered taking Ron's hand and leading him away. "Let's give them their moment."

"Love?" Ron questioned. "They love each other."

"You can't say you didn't see this coming Ron," Hermione said gently touching him on the arm.

"I know," Ron whispered. He reached down and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here Mione."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "I'm glad too."

-

As soon as the party ended and everyone had disappeared. Hermione looked at Harry and caught his eye. She looked up towards the Boy's Dormitories. Harry nodded.

"Wow, I'm tired," Hermione. "Thanks for the party you guys," she said as she reached up and hugged Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "I'll see you all in the morning."

Hermione walked upstairs and as soon as she heard Ginny climb the stairs and the sixth year girl's dormitories shut, she kicked off the blankets and tiptoed back downstairs.

Harry was waiting for her holding the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. "They're in the Room of Requirements," Harry said as he held out one of his few prized possessions.

"Take care Mione," Harry said giving her a hug. "I'm guessing that we won't expect you back tonight?"

"Cover for me?" Hermione asked.

Rolling his eyes Harry nodded as Hermione threw the Invisibility Clock on herself and walked out of the Common Room.

-

When Hermione reached the Room she walked back and forth wishing to see her brother and husband. When the door handle appeared she grasped it and opened up the door.

There was a common room similar to that of the Gryffindor's and two doors leading to two different rooms.

Rolling her eyes she glanced down at the Marauder's Map before she put the Cloak and the map down, "Mischief managed," she whispered as she walked up to the left room.

Opening the door Hermione saw her brother sitting on a bed with a book of hexes.

"Hermione?" James asked looking up.

Hermione's eyebrow rose as she took in James's appearance. "Nice look, blonde suits you," Hermione said with a giggle.

James bounded off the bed and took Hermione into a hug. "God you're much more trouble then you're worth," James said into her ear. "Good thing you're Sirius's responsibility."

"Hey," Hermione said hitting James on the back.

"Go on," James said pulling away. "Go on to your lover boy and leave me be."

"Thanks James," Hermione said kissing his cheek and rushing out of the room and straight into the other.

Sirius was on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Hey you," Hermione whispered from the doorway.

Sirius's eyes snapped onto hers and seeing who it was jumped out of bed and rushed to her grabbing her in a hug. "Hermione," he whispered stroking her hair holding her tightly against him. "God Mia, you're going to take years off my life I swear."

Hermione giggled and burrowed her head into his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Sirius whispered quietly back.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her deeply. Hermione leaned back up meeting up as they're lips touched.

Sirius began to pull her towards the bed, "There is more than enough room for the two of us," he began to whisper

"Oh really."

"Really," he murmured against her lips.

With a laugh Sirius fell on the bed as he pulled Hermione on top of him.

-

Hermione opened her eyes. Something strange had interrupted her in the middle of the night. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was two o'clock. However a strong lapse of pain filled her right arm as she gasped out loud.

The final battle! It was tonight.

Hermione jumped out of bed and began to dress. She waved her wand on herself so that she wore tight black pants and shirt. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.

By that point, Sirius had awakened as he glanced at his wife, a large smile of pure male satisfaction made its way onto his face.

"Where are you going?" Sirius said as he sat up on bed. "And where on earth did you get those clothes?"

"Sirius, stop it. Get up and get dressed. After go wake up James," Hermione said as she began to pull on black boots.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked alarmed as he got up and began to pull on his boxers and pants.

"The final battle, I have to go and be by Harry," Hermione said as she ran out the door.

Sirius's eyes widened as he ran after her and grabbed her arm spinning her around. Hermione could tell from his eyes that no way in hell was he going to let her go.

"I have to go Sirius, this is an emotional attachment. We started off and I have to be there when it finishes. So let me go Sirius, you have to let me go."

Sirius leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Go we'll be right there," he said looking away.

"Thank you, I love you," Hermione said as she walked to the door.

"Go before I regain my senses and lock you up in a room," Sirius muttered. He looked up when he heard the door shut. "Hermione Black if you die on me . . ." he muttered as he ran to James's room.

-

Hermione ran until she reached the grounds and her eyes widened when she saw the battle field. However she ran until she found Harry locked in battle with Voldemort. Ron was near by fighting Malfoy senior. Hermione saw Bellatrix make her way towards them. Hermione shouted out a curse to her as she ran to join her best friends.

Hermione was blind to everything around her except for the people who she was in a duel with. She knew that at one point James, Sirius, Ginny, and the professors had joined them but her mind was on one thing.

However she stopped in mid-duel as she heard Harry's voice yell out, "Avada Kedavra!"

She missed the curse that was thrown at her but Sirius hadn't as he sent a shield blocking her. However the most amazing thing was the fact that Voldemort was gone. He had been standing but as soon as the smoke disappeared he was gone as well. The only thing that was left behind was his wand.

Slowly the Death Eaters once noticing there master was gone tried to run but it was too late.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, as she welcomed the darkness to overtake her line of vision as she fell.

-

When she woke up she noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing. So was Ron and Harry who were asleep. Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed, while James and Sirius were next to her bed.

Gently taking Sirius's hand she gave it a squeeze as he looked up relief on his face. He bent down and began to kiss her all over her face whispering words of love.

_A few days later_ . . .

Hermione was hugging Ginny, then Ron, and finally Harry. "I'm going to miss you guys so much," she whispered.

She had left Harry a journal which described everything about her journey. Harry was going to give this to Ron, Ginny, and himself to read and keep.

When she moved on to Harry he gripped her tightly to him. "He's finally gone but how are we going to be happy if you aren't here."

"Don't worry Harry, you have Ginny and whenever you need me check out the journal it holds _some_ surprises," Hermione whispered as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry looked at her before rolling his eyes and smiled. "Bye you guys," Hermione waved as she climbed up the steps to the headmasters, or headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall who had been brought up to date thanks to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore was waiting to perform the spell on them to send them back. However Remus Lupin was also waiting for them.

James and Sirius's jaws dropped when they saw him. Sirius looked at Hermione with a hint of confusion. "It's really him, its Remus," she whispered.

Reaching out Hermione pulled out her wand and waving it at the boys they took on their original appearances again.

Remus's eyes widened but he smiled when he saw the seventeen year old versions of his friends.

-

After a much needed reunion, Remus Lupin bowed his head out and walked away not wanting to watch his friends disappear again.

Professor McGonagall with tears in her eyes she waved her wand and whispered the incantation as the three of them felt the same falling sensation once again.

**So there you go. Part II of my second to last chapter. I have one more chapter left so be nice to me and please review. Tell me what you guys think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all of my loyal reviewers. I am extremely happy to say that, **_**drum roll please**_**, that I am finished with this story. This is my last chapter. It's been a lot of fun everyone but I don't think I'm going to write another sequel, unless a brilliant idea strikes me. And even if I do it'll probably be about the children and their lives at Hogwarts and stuff. **

**So if you guys want me to write a sequel about it, tell me. Also please be nice to me and review my last chapter. Please and thank you! I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Oh FYI, it might be a little . . . sad, so you have been warned.**

**-**

**Chapter 12 – The Epilogue **

_Recap_

_After a reunion with the kids, and Lily, James, Sirius, Harry (back to the way he regularly looks), Hermione, and Dumbledore were gathered in his office._

"_Well, it is finally over," Dumbledore said with a wary smile._

_Hermione reached down and took Sirius's hand. He squeezed it reassuring her. "Now prior to the deal originally made," Dumbledore continued looking at Harry._

"_Deal? What deal?" Hermione asked._

"_We made a deal that after Harry helps us with your Voldemort problem we'll help him with his," James explained._

"_So we're going, all of us?" Hermione asked. _

"_Only the four of you my dear," Dumbledore said. "I am much too old for stuff like this."_

_Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore, I mean really saw him. She was afraid that if they left, Dumbledore would just give up and . . . and . . ._

_Quickly shaking her head she paid attention. "Good luck my dears," he said and got up and left._

_Harry was quiet, "I've never seen him like that before," he whispered._

"_Lily will take care of him," James said uncertainly._

"_Okay," Hermione whispered. "You guys ready?"_

_After waiting for a nod from each, she closed her eyes and concentrated. They all felt a falling sensation and then they themselves began to fall._

_-_

_Hermione was hugging Ginny, then Ron, and finally Harry. "I'm going to miss you guys so much," she whispered. _

_She had left Harry a journal which described everything about her journey. Harry was going to give this to Ron, Ginny, and himself to read and keep. _

_When she moved on to Harry he gripped her tightly to him. "He's finally gone but how are we going to be happy if you aren't here."_

"_Don't worry Harry, you have Ginny and whenever you need me check out the journal it holds some surprises," Hermione whispered as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek._

_Harry looked at her before rolling his eyes and smiled. "Bye you guys," Hermione waved as she climbed up the steps to the headmasters, or headmistress's office._

_Professor McGonagall who had been brought up to date thanks to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore was waiting to perform the spell on them to send them back. However Remus Lupin was also waiting for them._

_James and Sirius's jaws dropped when they saw him. Sirius looked at Hermione with a hint of confusion. "It's really him, its Remus," she whispered._

_Reaching out Hermione pulled out her wand and waving it at the boys they took on their original appearances again._

_Remus's eyes widened but he smiled when he saw the seventeen year old versions of his friends._

_After a much needed reunion, Remus Lupin bowed his head out and walked away not wanting to watch his friends disappear again._

_Professor McGonagall with tears in her eyes she waved her wand and whispered the incantation as the three of them felt the same falling sensation once again._

_End Recap_

Hermione felt the sensation of falling pass through her as she fell from the sky. Screwing her eyes shut she felt the hard slam of her body colliding with the earth, but she still yet wouldn't open her eyes.

She heard voices around her but she still wouldn't open her eyes. She felt something breaking inside of her when the actual realization sank in. She had said goodbye to her best friends. Her childhood life.

Hermione felt a sadness fill her. She thought she had finished mourning that part of her life. The goodbye to her friends, but she found she wasn't. It was as if always, she knew that she would see them again. Voldemort, just being alive and the prophecy was like an unconscious reminder that she would see them again, and now that he was dead, she knew she had to come to terms with it, but she just never thought it would be so ha- . . .

Hermione's train of thought ended when a pair of lips pushed down against her own. She recognized those lips and the owner of them. Her hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder.

Finally opening her eyes with a shaky breath, Hermione's now hazel eyes met Sirius's black orbs. Sirius was smiling.

Letting out a small laugh Sirius reached down and pulled his wife to her feet. They were back in there own world, looking like what they were supposed to, and everything was where it should be, yet why did he feel like something was wrong.

Hermione glanced around; James, Sirius, and she were on the grounds. However Hermione felt something bad, darkness was surrounding the school even though the threat was gone.

"Oh no," James whispered.

Hermione and Sirius turned toward the direction he was looking. There was Lily with Harry, Remus, Anna, Natalie, Jacob, and Hailey standing around her. Every single one of them were all dressed in black.

Hermione gasped a hand quickly coming to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. The kids all yelling and some with tears in their eyes ran down to meet with their parents.

James fell to his knees as Jacob and Hailey slammed into his knees. Hailey and Jacob were both talking at once mumbling the words that they had heard adults say. Looking up he saw Lily holding Harry's hand standing in front of him.

James stared at Harry for a moment happy that he was home. Sure that other Harry may have been his son biologically, but this was the little boy he knew.

As James stood up he turned to face Lily. Lily was wearing a black dress which flowed behind her as the wind blew. Her red hair was open and wild as it came down in its natural curls. Her eyes were bloodshot and the makeup that she had been wearing was smudged.

"Lily," James breathed as he stood up.

"Oh James," Lily whispered as a fresh wave of tears fell down her cheeks.

James closed his eyes and looked away. The worst thing that could've possibly happened just did. Turning towards his wife, he took Lily's hand and drew her into his arms where she fell into his embrace as the tears came.

As their children ran towards Hermione and Sirius, Hermione bent down to the floor where she scooped up Natalie and held her tight against her chest. Sirius had bent down next to the twins and trying to calm down his crying daughter and his fast talking son.

As Hermione gave Sirius his daughter, she bent down and embraced Remus in a hug. Remus kept whispering the same words underneath his breath as he embraced his mother, "He's gone, he's gone."

Letting go, Hermione looked at her daughter who was no longer on a hospital bed afraid of the strange occurrences that had been bugging her those last few weeks.

Anna looked at her mother and more tears fell down her face but for a completely different reason. Running into her mother's arms, she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

-

Later on that same day, hundreds of people were gathered on the grounds of Hogwarts near the lake. Chairs had been laid out but even more people were gathered around standing. A casket was in the front as well as a small podium.

Professor McGonagall walked towards the podium and cleared her throat. Her normal bun was no longer in place as her long hair flowed freely around her. The wrinkles of age on her face that never seemed to be there due to the way she ran her classroom seemed extremely clear now.

"Dear students, parents, fellow teachers, and guests," she said as she began her speech. "We are all gathered here today for the burial of one of the greatest wizards, but for an even better man, Albus Dumbledore . . ."

The End

**Well my reviewers/readers that's it. I'm sorry I ended with Dumbledore's death but in the chapter, The End Part I, how he was so tired and all, it just fit. So I know some people are going to hate me that I killed Dumbledore, but here you go I did it.**

**Please review one last time and tell me what you think, also if you guys want another sequel you all will have to tell me about it. **


End file.
